Harry Potter's Predicament
by kmackone
Summary: This is an alternate ending to the story Weasley's Ten by author Crius. You need to read Weasley's Ten for it to make sense. Harry and Ginny get together with a little help from an elf.
1. Chapter 1 Weasley's Misadventure

Author's note: This story came about after I finished reading the story Weasley's Ten. I just didn't care for the ending where Hermione and the Weasleys kidnap and harass Harry to do what they think is the right thing.

After talking to author Crius, he said write your own ending. The result is, I did just that. This is my first attempt to write, so it might not be as good as a someone who has been at it awhile, but I put a lot of work into it and had a few betas helping. Thus a big thank you to Brina and Kristen.

Needless to say the characters aren't mine, they belong to JKR. Just the idea comes from my mind. I hope someone will find it enjoyable.

It's rated M for some later chapters, just in case.

The Weasley brothers parted like the proverbial Red Sea to reveal the seventh figure concealed behind them. Harry had died and gone to Heaven, it was the only rational explanation for the sight that he now beheld. Never in his life had he seen Ginny Weasley looking so regal, so grown-up, so obviously gorgeous. She wore a black evening gown, to call it a dress simply did not do it justice, with not a shoulder strap in sight whose bodice was tailored so closely that Ginny's measurements that it made Harry want to drool rivers. A slender belt studded with small shards of some kind of reflective but dulled stone emphasized her slender waist, and below that the skirts of the dress belled out slightly from her hips to form a waterfall of raven-colored fabric that reached all the way to the floor. A pair of simple metal earrings dangled from her earlobes, they could have been silver or they could have been polished steel, Harry could not tell the difference and a matching bracelet encircled her right wrist. Her fiery colored mane was partly gathered up at the back of her head, but with a considerable length falling down behind her shoulders in a sleek straight waterfall of titian tresses. The only make-up she wore was green eye-shadow on her eyelids, and soft pink lipstick

Weasley's Ten by Crius

Chapter 1: Weasley's Misadventure

Harry was gob smacked. His jaw dropped open, if only for a moment. His level of apprehension had just shot through the roof and he began to sweat and shake slightly. His breathing quickened as well.

_Reign in your over active hormones right this instant and see this for what it really is, you__dunderhead!_ said the voice of his conscience. The voice wanted to be calm and clear, but was edgy and nervous.

Harry closed his eyes tightly and shook his head to clear his thoughts. Here were his supposed friends leading their ickle Ginnikins out to Harry like a virgin to be sacrificed. Where was their decency? Their sense of honor? _They've going too bloody far with this!_

Suddenly, it dawned on Harry's addle-pated and overworked brain just what had been occurring through the whole of the school year, so far. They had somehow discerned his feelings, as they said, and had schemed and contrived to foist their sister on him for whatever bizarre reason, perhaps even against her will. He opened his eyes back up, hoping that it had been a mistake, an illusion, yet she was still there, smiling at him. _Oh, bugger! I'm in worse trouble than I thought_, flashed a quick panicky thought through his brain.

Seeing Ginny Weasley was the last straw for Harry. After all his friends' attempts to bully and manipulate him, he had enough. _I've got to think._ _There has to be a way out of this, I_.... Suddenly an idea came to his panicking brain. He turned his back on Ginny, folded his arms across his chest, and called out, "HELP ME KREACHER!"

A loud crack was heard and Harry Potter's faithful servant Kreacher appeared.

"Master Harry is calling Kreacher?" he said in a concerned voice. His eyes darting about the room to assess any problems, looking for any threats to his master.

"Yes, Kreacher. I need your help. Bind all these people quickly, please," Harry said, in a slightly irate and distressed voice. Before anyone could move Kreacher snapped his fingers several times and ropes appeared to tie up the entire band of conspirators spread out around Harry and Kreacher in the room. Harry and Kreacher's actions were so quick that there was no way for them to fight back.

"Get me my wand, too, if you would, please."

"Yes, Master Harry. Is the blood traitors givings you trouble Master Harry?" Again Kreacher snapped his fingers and Harry's wand materialized in Kreacher's hand, and he gave it to Harry.

"Harry, no mate, wait!" cried Ron. "We're only trying to help you!"

Harry wasn't interested in Ron's cries. _This is my best mate and my family._ Harry reflected. _It might just as well be Dudley and his gang in here to beat up on me. _

"Bring Hermione in here as well and bind her, if you please, Kreacher. Then put them all into the far corner."

As Kreacher disappeared to fetch Hermione, Harry used his wand to perform the_ Silencio_ charm on all the Weasleys and when Kreacher returned with a bound Hermione, he made sure that all those assembled were gathered together on the floor in the furthest corner.

"Please, collect their wands, as well, Kreacher. We don't want any unexpected interruptions." Kreacher snapped his fingers and all of their wands appeared in Kreacher's hand. He handed them to Harry, a small smirk on his face.

"Harry, stop this." yelled Hermione, anxiously. "Why are you doing this? We're only trying to...."

"I know what you're trying to do." Harry turned to gaze at Ron's face with sad eyes, then turned back to Hermione. "You're trying – unsuccessfully, I might add –to manipulate my life," Harry intoned in a calm but sad voice. "You are trying to do what the Dursley's, Professor Snape, Umbridge, Professor Dumbledore and last but not least Tom Marvolo Riddle, aka Lord Voldemort, have tried to do to me all my life: abuse and control me to your own ends."

Harry walked up to the rogues that he had come to consider his closest friends and family, always keeping his eyes away from Ginny, so as not to be distracted. He began to breathe slower and more even, and tried to calm himself and clear his mind.

As he looked over the group and thought how much they had come to mean to him over the years, it was completely aggravating that they, his new family, would treat him just like his old family, the Dursleys had. Being locked in this room was every bit as hurtful and humiliating as being locked in the cupboard under the stairs.

It was like Snape giving him detentions just for being Harry Potter, or Umbridge making him write with the blood quill because he argued with her. Harry thought about all the years that the bloody prophecy had ruled his life and made Voldemort come after him time and again and in the end the only choice he had been left to make was to let the Dark Lord kill him so that these same wonderful people could be free of the evil.

If the Dursley's had loved him, if Snape had been a mentor and friend like Lupin, if his mentor Professor Dumbledore had been truthful with him earlier in his life, what options might he have had open to him. Harry was a legal citizen of the Wizarding world now, and he was damned if anyone person or group would make decisions for him.

"Harry, you have feelings for Ginny! You know you do. You need to let them out, we-" began Hermoine, breaking Harry out of his reverie.

"According to you Hermione. Not according to me, and it's wrong of you to try to push Ginny and myself together when we are obvious not suited for each other." Harry pointed his wand at Hermione and cast a _Silencio_ on her as well.

Harry stepped back then so he could see the whole crew. They were all straining in their bonds trying to get loose, and the older Weasleys, Bill and Charlie, had deep scowls on their faces. He chanced a glance at Ginny and saw tears washing down her cheeks, then quickly centered his gaze on the whole group.

_This is really all for the best_, he thought. _She'll see it after a while_, said the gnawing little voice in his head. _Hermione and her brothers are pushing her at me because she had a crush on me years ago. She can't possibly still care about me. _He closed his eyes for a moment, drew in a deep breath and then exhaled slowly to further calm himself, then opened his eyes.

"Kreacher, can you confirm my suspicions as to what these deluded prats have been on about with me so far this year?" Harry inquired of Kreacher.

"Kreacher can'ts be absolutely certain about all of the incidents, but, Kreacher dids foil the love potion plot that theys attempted to involve Master Harry in. Kreacher is witnessing the Blood Traitor Weasley Trollope tryings to slip Master Harry the love potion to beguile him. Kreacher is managing to keep Master Harry from drinkin' it, and instead is making sure that the Blood Traitor Trollope drinks the potion. It is most likely thats these vile miscreants is being involved in any and all attempts to put Master Harry and the Blood Traitor Trollope together." Kreacher's insistence on calling Ginny the Blood Traitor Trollope brought angry black looks at Harry and Kreacher.

"I would prefer, Kreacher, if you would not refer to Ginny as the...ah....well, Just call her the Weasley girl, please. She is a warm, sensitive girl, and I still think of her as my friend." Harry looked at Kreacher with a kindly but firm resolve on his face.

"Kreacher will tries in future not to refers to the Weasley female as the Blood Traitor Trollope, Master Harry. Kreacher is spending too many years serving the Ancient and Noble House of Black, where such people is considered Blood Traitors, and he woulds humbly begs Master Harry's pardon."

Kreacher bowed to Harry, and Harry smiled back to him, and turned back to address his astonished abductors. "I'm going to be leaving now. I'll let you lot just sit and stew here for awhile. I think I need to have a small talk with a certain Transfiguration teacher about the proper protocol for disciplining a student and what constitutes an abuse of the detention process. I'll let Professor McGonagall know where you are when I'm done."

He turned back to Kreacher. "You know where we are, don't you Kreacher? I mean, you can tell Professor McGonagall where these people are, so that she can come to their rescue or vent her displeasure at them, right?"

Kreacher came forward and bowed to Harry. "Simplicity itself Master Harry... it is being an interesting matter to sees which course the Professor takes." Kreacher gave a quick look back to the captives and flashed an evil grin. Harry turned to go, his shoulders sagging visibly as he walked towards the door.

"Oh, and by the way," Harry turned his head slowly back to the unhappy group, "I understand that as friends of mine you care about me and you want to help me, but it is still my life to live. I have to live it in my own way according to what my heart tells me, so I intend to have Kreacher keep an eye on me from now on. Please, get it out of your head that you can attempt any more of these shenanigans." Harry glanced at Ginny for a long moment, when she wasn't looking and gave a silent sigh.

Ginny was everything in a girl that Harry could have dreamed for. It was cruel of his friends to first prank him relentlessly by dangling the one thing he wanted so badly and could not have. It was terrible to dredge up the old feelings Ginny had once had for The Boy Who Lived and abuse her as well. Harry was a little peeved at his friends at the moment.

Harry slowly turned back to Kreacher. "Kreacher can we leave now, please? All of this nonsense has given me a slight headache."

"Yes, Master Harry, where exactly is it we is going to?" Kreacher looked up to Harry with a pleasant smile.

"To wherever Professor McGonagall is at the moment, I need to have a personal discussion on ethics with her."

Kreacher turned back to the assembled conspirators, a sadness spreading across his countenance. "A wise muggle is once saying-'The appearance of right oft leads us wrong'." He sighed deeply. "You is trying to force Master Harry to act as _you_ feel he should act. You is not respecting him to be the great wizard that he is. Think well while you is here about whether you is really his friends. Force without wisdom falls of it's own weight. So you is brought pain to Master Harry and consequence beyond what you is wanting for yourself."

Kreacher turned away from them shaking his head. The old elf reached out and took hold of Harry's left hand and with a loud crack they were gone.

Ginny Weasley sat trussed up and silently bemoaning the aches and pains her body was enduring. Her biggest pain by far was the fact their plan to coerce Harry into surrendering his act as a noble git did not pan out. Not only did he refuse to give in to her, he had turned the tables on the whole lot of them, with Kreacher's help. He'd simply walked away without admitting any sort of feelings for her, let alone how much she knew that he loved her. She had gone to great lengths to pick out her dress and jewelry, fix her hair and face; everything to be a knockout femme fatale that she was sure would melt Harry's heart and bring them together at last. Harry had found a way out of the situation.

Ginny tried to maneuver her body to find some comfort. Despite the deep ache in her heart and how much she wanted to cry openly, she sniffed once and made her face a stoic mask. In her silence, she thought of the irony of the circumstances.

Harry had been brought here, not like a lamb for the slaughter, as he had presented himself to Voldemort, but as someone they all cared for very deeply, especially Ginny, who refused to accept Harry's ignoring the feeling he had for her. All of the people he considered family had decided to make him listen to reason.

He had been surrounded and outnumbered, and he had still won the day. Suddenly she thought of the last battle at Hogwarts, where Harry had defeated Voldemort. Before the end, Harry had let himself be killed, yet because of Tom's Hourcrux, Harry had been given the chance to come back to life and finish off the Dark Wizard. They should have known. She should have known that he would not 'go gentle into that good night' as the Muggle poem said.

Ginny thought hard about what Kreacher had said about force. Their attempt to force Harry to be open with his feelings had only ended in pushing him further away from her. Now she was afraid that she had lost her last chance to be with him and her heart was breaking into many pieces.


	2. Chapter 2 Harry and the McGonagall

Chapter 2: Harry and the McGonagall

Minerva McGonagall was sitting at her desk in her office preparing her lessons for the coming week when a loud crack sounded and Harry Potter and his house elf Kreacher suddenly were standing before her. She was, to say the least, quite startled to have one of her students just appear in front of her, without an appointment or any sort of warning that he would be coming to see her.

"Mister Potter, what is the meaning of this? Why have you taken it upon yourself to so forcefully and disrespect fully thrust yourself into my office?" An impatient scowl quickly stamped itself on her face.

Her glasses were sitting at the tip of her nose, as she looked over them, brows arched, to appraise her student and his diminutive friend. Harry laid the wands he had taken from his friends down in front of her. Kreacher quietly back stepped to a point where he could keep a watchful eye on the conversation of his master and the professor. He moved his arms forward to gather, crossed on his chest.

"Professor McGonagall, because of certain recent events, I have felt it necessary to come to you to sort out the problems in my life. I 'm sure that you are aware that a particular group of people, whom I would like to think are still my friends, decided this school year to scheme and connive to push me into an amorous liaison with the lovely Ginny Weasley." Harry shuffled his feat nervously and put his hands in his pockets. Minerva tried, unsuccessfully to stifle a smile. Then she took a deep breath and slowly regained her composure.

"They proceeded boldly and with cold-hearted calculation to try to ensnare me and pressure me to admit to having feelings for and then accept being the willing suitor to said Ginny Weasley." He turned away from her for a second to stare at a painting of what Harry thought might be some Scottish hill in the springtime, the heather bushes clearly in bloom. _Why does my life always have to be so bloody complicated? Why could it be as simple as the life in this painting?_

Harry turned and moved forward to stand at the very edge of her desk, gazing down at her with a confused visage. He leaned forward and brought his hands to rest on the edge of her desk. "It seems to me that they even enlisted your help in their complicated little schemes. After everything I went through to help our world, you would think I'd be able to just be allowed to live a normal life now. It disturbs me no end that people only see me as a puppet to be manipulated, instead of a human being with a mind and feelings, and my own ideas about how to live my life."

Harry respected his professor, but if she had been helping his friends, how was he to think her as any different than, say, professor Dumbledore or even Dolores Umbridge, both of whom had manipulated his life to some degree.

"You're a teacher and the head of my house, and as such, a mentor, someone those of us in your house should be able to give our trust and respect to. How am I to trust you now if you have been manipulating me, like so many have done in the past?" Harry shook his head and let out a slow exasperated sigh.

Minerva leaned back into her chair and also heaved a heavy sigh, clearly not happy with her choice to help Harry's friends.

Harry Potter had defeated the Dark Lord Voldemort simply by his dogged determination to fulfill the prophecy of Madame Trelawney. It also seemed that that same determination had defeated the efforts of his friends to compel him to admit his feelings for Ginny Weasley. She had always had a special place in her heart for Harry. She had fought with Albus Dumbledore about leaving Harry with his Muggle relatives, and had paid secret visits to the Dursley's through the years, always returning to Hogwarts to berate the Headmaster for his lack of foresight and near indifference to Harry's plight.

Through all his years at Hogwarts, she had marveled at the way he seemed to thread his way around and over the many obstacles thrown at him along the way, with the shadow of the Dark Lord hovering over him like an antediluvian deity, maliciously intent on Harry's doom. With all the cards in his deck seemingly stacked against Harry, he had still become an honorable and worthy, kind hearted boy, who always stood up for his friends and had a high sense of morality.

He had lost so many people that were dear to him, and she could see how adversely it affected him, even dying himself in order to defeat the Dark Lord. Somehow, she suspected that some part of him was lost forever because of his experiences in this world.

She had hoped when she discovered his affection for Miss Weasley that by helping the conspirators, that she might be able to help Harry find some happiness, some peace within himself, but now, she was unsure as to whether he would ever find a pleasant accommodation with himself.

She would continue to do her best for him nonetheless, and with that thought she sat forward, back straight, and leaned both of her arms on her desk bringing the fingers of both of her hands together to intertwine.

"Has there been another of these incidents, Mr. Potter, to upset you enough for you to avail yourself of your house elf's particular magical talents to barge into my inner sanctum so abruptly?" she asked briskly, trying to calmly assess the situation. Clearly the pile of wands in front of her suggested failure on the part of his friends.

"There has indeed been another incident, Professor, and I am hoping that with your help it will be the last of these silly intrusions into my life. I've had quite enough adventure in my short time at Hogwarts to fill quite a few lifetimes, and I would just like to finish my time at Hogwarts, sit my N.E.W.T.s, and get on with some sort of life."

He leaned back up and let his arms fall to his side and his eyes closed and he turned to his right to face away from her again. When his eyes opened, he just focused on the floor in front of him.

"The Weasleys and Miss Granger locked me in a room and took away my wand, and then" he continued unhappily, "all the brothers proceeded to waltz in and threaten me with hexes, being fed to a dragon, being used as a test subject for any and all of certain devious twins potions and other products, as well as being told that Miss Granger would also be unleashed upon me presumably to harass me with logic and reason till my mind imploded. It was intimidating and unkind for people who are supposed to be my friends." He hesitated a moment.

"You know they care about you and worry about you, perhaps more than they should." She said in a soft even tone.

"I didn't feel as if they respected me. They had already decided what my life was going to be without even consulting me, or considering my opinion about this whole situation. My whole life has been a parade of people who were certain they knew what my life should be, forcing me to do and say what they want with little or no regard for me or my feelings. Now that Voldemort is gone, I need to have control over my own life, to be able to live it as I see fit." His head lifted and he gazed around her office quietly.

"And also," Harry hesitated, unsure of how to continue."I...." He finally turned to face her. "I wish Sirius or my mother and father were here to help me."

"Harry, Gryffindor is like a family and I am the head of that family. If there is any way I can help you please feel free to confide in me. You have my deepest apology for that earlier lapse of judgment. Please let me help you."

Harry looked back to his Head of House, unsure of where to begin and what to say at first. "I...." He began, then hesitated, then continued.

"I don't see myself being pushed into a relationship with any girl, let alone Ginny Weasley, no matter how much I might have feelings for her." Minerva could see that it was hard for him to easily convey his feelings.

"I'm sure there are plenty of great blokes out there that she could pick to be with. I--I'm a right mess. I'm not the kind of bloke that a beautiful warm and good natured angel like Ginny would or should ever be interested in." There was a slight blush spreading over his face and he looked away and down again.

"You're a very warm hearted and clever boy. Are you so sure Ginny could never have feelings for you?" she said hopefully, trying to encourage him.

"I'm not the clever one. Hermione was ever that. I'm just the one who seems to have a knack for getting out of sticky situations." Harry answered in an almost monotone voice.

"You obviously managed to escape their crass little artifice, or you would not be here. Might I be so bold as to inquire, what happened to the perpetrators of this scheme, Harry?" Her words broke him from his reverie.

"My sincere and oh so devoted friends..... found the tables turned on them." he stopped a moment, trying to reconcile the anger he felt for his friends at the moment with the true feelings of friendship he still had for them. _Why is it that Harry Potter, who is arguably a mature adult, can, whenever the situation presents itself, be treated like a small naïve child and pushed about by people who think they know what's 'in his own best interests'._ Came the thought to his mind. Harry didn't know whether to laugh or cry. He continued still slightly peeved, but with a calmer air.

"I yelled for Kreacher to help me, and he popped in and bound them. I used the _Silencio_ charm on them, and we left them locked in that room. Kreacher will also be on watch from now on to keep this kind of thing from happening again. He will tell you where they are before we leave and I will leave it up to you how to deal with them. I will not press charges, but they must not try this again." Harry turned to face the Professor. "And while we are speaking about this, I would like to ask you why you let yourself get involved with them?"

Minerva studied Harry's sorrowful eyes and the haggard visage he presented, with his rumpled hair and wrinkled clothing. Harry Potter was not a person who reveled in the victory that he, himself, had presented to the Wizarding world. He always seemed like someone who was in perpetual mourning for the people he had lost in the war, people he felt he had personally let die, because he had not dealt with Voldemort sooner than he had. It was obvious to most of the people at Hogwarts also that Harry Potter was seemingly smitten and desperately in love with Ginny Weasley.

"Mr. Potter..." She began in a brusque, but well meaning manner, then in a refined tenor continued. "Harry--it came to my attention, in a rather startling fashion, I might add, that you seem to possess.." she hesitated a moment, then went on. "Very--deep--feelings-- for a certain young lady, namely Ginny Weasley. The magnitude of said feelings can easily be witnessed by anyone should they but choose to peruse the scroll you recently handed into me for your assignment."

She reached over to a drawer at the top of her desk and pulled out a scroll and pushed it in front of him. Harry reached down and took the scroll and unrolled it. At first an uncertain look clouded his visage, and then, when he saw the words 'I love you Ginny" liberally include throughout the essay, he smiled and shook his head, as if to say, _Okay, I get the joke._

"What is it they say? Foist on my own petard?"

Slowly Harry's gaze lifted to catch Professor McGonagall's eyes. "Between old Tom Riddle and me, we've made a right bloody mess of my life, wouldn't you say?" He threw the parchment back onto the desk.

"If you have these feelings for Ginny, shouldn't you say something to her about them?I mean that is the reason they've all been after you this last term, from what I gather. You've known her for quite some time now. Why have you held back from telling her?" Her expression had softened and Harry could tell that she was trying to help him and be an understanding friend, so he stood straight, took a deep breath, exhaled and tried to relax.

"I have not said anything, Professor, for two reasons. Firstly, as you say, I have known Ginny Weasley for quite some time. When she was very young she fell in love with Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived. The problem with that is, that it was not me she was really in love with, it was the Boy Who Lived. I'm not the bloody Boy Who Lived, I'm just Harry."

"Then there was that business with the diary, and her pouring all of her feelings into it till Tom Riddle took control of her, and made her go down to the Chamber of Secrets. When I saved her life, she felt the horror of having been the near cause of my death, so she stayed away from me. I think that then she began to go from crush to outright hero worship." He stopped to shake his head a moment, then stopped as if to relive the memory, then he continued.

"She still could not talk to me and so she stayed away. There were, of course, always distractions for me: Malfoy, Professor Snape, Sirius, the Dementors, Remus, Pettigrew, Buckbeak, etc. So we never had a chance in all that time to come together to even be just friends. Then there was that damnable tournament. Hermione told me she gave up on me and decided that she had to go on with her life, so she did. She began to date other boys, and Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, became just another memory to shut away."

He turned away and began to walk about the room, clearly trying to shift his thoughts away from Ginny. "Slightly ironic, don't you think? I began to notice her right at the time she gives up on me. Right when I think I might be having feelings for her, she decides to give up on me. So you end up with both of us dismissing each other, rather offhandedly, and moving on. I wish more than anything we had really gotten to know each other as more than friends then, but friends is as close as we ever had a chance of being. At least she would talk to me."

He let his hands move behind his back and clasped them together. and began to slowly pace in front of the desk. "I'm sure you've heard by now about Cho, and that it was a disaster pretty much from the get-go. Then there was just a parade so many unfortunate circumstances that led to the Department of Mysteries, and the prophecy, and Sirius, of course, dying because of me."

"You were not to blame for that, Harry. Voldemort..." She quickly stopped. Harry stopped suddenly and turned to face her.

"Four people were to blame that evening. Voldemort, Kreacher, Sirius, and me. We all played our parts to a tee, and so it happens that I lose someone else that, to me, I really couldn't abide losing."

Minerva turned her eyes toward Kreacher for a moment and Kreacher bowed his head, uncomfortable at her scrutiny. He relaxed somewhat as the professor looked back at Harry and raised his head again to keep his quiet vigil.

Minerva could see that his eyes were beginning to well with tears.

"Of course every one of my friends was injured as well, including Ginny. It was my fault that we went there at all, it was my fault that I allowed them to go with me, and therefore it was my fault that they were hurt." He closed his eyes and took a deep steadying breath and let it out, then slowly opened his eyes and focused on Professor McGonagall again.

"Through it all, though, it meant that eventually all of these people became closer to me, especially Ginny. And that was when I understood that what I had felt for her before was becoming so much deeper. But, as I said, she had moved on to other boys. My sixth year I became too involved with Professor Dumbledore and Tom Riddle's Horcruxes, so we didn't get to pursue even what little friendship we had. She had Dean Thomas, while I had the noble quest to slay the great evil beast Tom Marvolo Riddle, aka Lord Voldemort." He let out a quiet chuckle, then just gazed at the headmistress for a moment, before continuing.

"Of course Ron, Hermione and myself did just that. We rounded up the Horcruxes and destroyed them, came back to Hogwarts, fought the bloody insane great last battle, and that, as they say, was that. We should not forget that many people died along the way. During the battle, Percy and Fred Weasley nearly bought it, but in the end, we all were finally rid of one really foul git of a dark lord."

He unclasped his hands and let his left hand reach up to take off his glasses, as his

right hand moved up to rub his forehead then slowly slipped down to rub his eyes. He still had a slight headache and he had to concentrate to keep his mind clear on what he was saying to the professor. Then he put his glasses back on and both his hands rose up to run his fingers through his hair, and then let them fall casually.

"Don't you think, Harry, after all that you've been through that you deserve some happiness that she deserves to be happy. Couldn't you find some way to be happy together?" Minerva offered hopefully.

"I would certainly like to think that we will find some measure of happiness, someday, but not together. I can't see that she would feel that way about me, and even if she did, it wouldn't be right for her to be saddled with me. That would be the second reason that I would not tell her. I'm worn down, battered, and bruised. Just a left over, an ex-hero. I'm depressed and depressing; a has-been." Harry sighed, then continued.

"Kingsley wants me to join the Auror Corps and chase down the last of the dark wizards. Wouldn't that be a real wonderful life for Ginny? Me off on assignments or filling out paperwork at the ministry; I'd hardly ever see her. She needs some bloke who can be there for her. No, Professor, she was right to forget me. Somewhere, maybe outside Hogwarts when she finishes school, she'll find that wonderful bloke who'll love her, and look after her and make all her dreams come true, like I never could. As for me, I'll try to make the world she lives in a safe, beautiful place for her and her husband and their children."

He closed his eyes and his head dropped slightly, a tear running down his cheek.

"And you don't find that anything that your friends did would lead you to the choice you really want?" Minerva asked.

"No, Professor that was the choice they wanted me to make, not the choice that I wanted to make. Professor Dumbledore told me long ago that it's the choices _we_ make, that makes us who or what we are. I've let people make choices for me for far too long now. From now on it's me that will be making the choices for me."

He turned to walk to her door.

"I'll leave you to make your choices as well, especially with regard to Hermione and the Weasleys."

He stopped as he came to her door. As he put his hand on the doorknob he spoke to Kreacher. "Please let Professor McGonagall know where my 'friends' are, Kreacher"

Then he opened the door. "I won't press any charges, as I said, if they just stop playing all these games with me."

Then Harry walked out the door, leaving it open. Kreacher had stood in the background before content to let his master vent his frustrations to the headmistress. Finally he moved to stand at the side of the headmistress desk. He stood with head held high, his arms falling from his chest to slink around behind his back and his hands clasped together waiting for the McGonagall to notice him. Finally Minerva turned he head to see the small elf near her. She wondered at the change that seemed to have come over the ancient curmudgeon like elf.

"You have the information I require to properly deal with Mr. Potter's abductors, do you not?" She asked with a wary eye.

"Yes Kreacher does. Kreacher also......" the old elf hesitated, bowing his head slightly, then standing straight again.

Minerva found it hard to be harsh with the elf suddenly, for some reason. She half smiled at him. "You have something to add to your master's narrative?" There was definitely something different about the little elf now that she looked closer.

"It is perhaps not being proper for a serving elf to be talking about his masters...." Kreacher hesitating a moment, as thoughts that he should punish himself came to his mind. Then he steeled himself and continued.

"Kreacher is serving the Ancient and Noble House of Black for nearly a hundred years. When he is began his service, the family of the House of Black, is not being so rigid in their ideas. They is seeing possibilities for bettering the family of the House and for bettering the wizarding world as well." The old elf stopped to cough and compose himself again.

"The two Dark Lords offered power and wealth and pulled the House of Black into the web of greed for position and power lust and deceit and the fanaticism for purity of blood. Kreacher is seeing now thats the nobility of the House of Black was abandoned long ago." Kreacher hung his head a moment. A frown etched itself on his face. Then he raised his head again a tears slowly trickling down one cheek.

"Those who served the Blacks is being just as guilty as they. It is fitting maybe that Kreacher is the last servant of the Blacks. Kreacher remembers the better times. The new Master of the Ancient and Noble House of Black is bringing back the nobility to the House. Kreacher is proud to serve his new master and is saddened that Master Harry's friends does not respect his new master. Kreacher will be a loyal and true servant to his master." Kreacher looked directly into Minerva's eyes.

"It is good to know that Harry has someone who will look after him. Thank you for that, Kreacher." She sighed heavily, closed her eyes and turned to sit back in her chair.

"It is not being an easy task, headmistress, for either of us. Someone once said-'It is easy to go down into hell; night and day, the gates of dark Death stand wide; but to climb back again, to retrace one's steps to the upper air – there's the rub, the task. We is both, Master Harry more so than his servant, trying to come back to what could have been and might yet be." Kreacher closed his eyes and turned away from the professor. As his eyes blinked open they looked to the door where Master Harry had exited. _Kreacher will find a way to help his master, Harry Potter, who is being the greatest wizard ever,_ he thought, suddenly buoyant.

"I am certain if you both apply yourselves, you will find what it is you want from this life." Minerva said with an encouraging voice.

"The overzealous friends," the old elf began, suddenly remembering his last duty here. "is in the second guest room on the fifth floor." The elf said moving to leave. He stopped short for a moment though. _They is his friends. _Kreacher thought._ It is not for Kreacher to judge. He must try to be a better elf. They cares for Master Harry, like Kreacher does._

"Treat the friends with a firm hand, headmistress." he said quickly. "A firm and a just hand. Kreacher believes it is what Master Harry would do. It is what this world needs now, a firm hand tempered with justice and compassion. We is forgetting what is was for awhile. It is time we is remembering again." then with a crack, he was gone as well.

Minerva shook her head and opened her eyes, amazed at the old elf. If a bitter old elf could change she thought, there might be hope for many others.

She leaned forward and settled her elbows on the desk then resignedly allowed her head to move down to be held in her hands, absentmindedly massaging her temples.

At no time since Harry Potter came to Hogwarts had his life ever been a simple straight walk down a quiet lane. Her life hadn't been either, for that matter. Harry's journey, it seemed was always meant to be the long and winding road, like an old Muggle song suggested. Minerva had been traveling along with Harry longer than most, and now here she was at another bend in his road. She sighed sadly.

Now she would have to go and confront the conspirators, who she was not at all pleased with at the moment. A student of Hogwarts had been rudely taken against his own will and threatened, that unless he chose to pursue a specific action as dictated by the conspirators his life might become completely untenable.

Had they succeeded, Minerva would have readily given her blessing to the happy couple that should have been the outcome of the scheme, and turned a blind eye to its mechanism. Now that the scheme had failed and Harry looked to her, as Head of his house, to be the firm hand of jurisprudence, she must regrettably act accordingly, yet she thought about what the ancient little elf had said about justice and compassion.

She lifted her head and pushed her chair back from the desk and stood looking at the door in front of her that Harry had left open. Then she looked back to the wands on her desk and a sad smile lit her countenance for a moment and she collected the wands in her left hand.

She was slightly hesitant at first about her course of action. Her duty was clearer in her mind. She straightened her back and shoulders, tilted her head up just a touch and proceeded through the portal drawing the door closed behind her and advanced down the corridor with a quiet yet steady gate.


	3. Chapter 3 McGonagall Resolves the Confli

Chapter 3: McGonagall Resolves the Conflict

In the room that was to have been the ultimate attempt by the 'friends' to make Harry stop his play act to ignore Ginny Weasley, the eight dejected and somewhat miserable plotters sat, each pondering the day's events and the outcome that no one had foreseen. There was a noise at the other end of their chamber and the door to their prison opened slowly.

They were not shocked to see Minerva McGonagall saunter quietly into the room. She deposited a handful of wands on a small table by the door and casually strolled over to where they sat on the floor, in a spiritless assemblage. Minerva looked them over shaking her head slowly, her hands clasped in front of her.

"What a fine kettle of fish you all make. I am finding it hard to fathom how eight members of my house, former and current, have come to this end; simply deplorable."

She turned to look at Ginny Weasley, who was clearly in an unhappy state, make-up sullying a face slightly awash with tears, and hair somewhat disheveled. She produced her wand and gave a quick flick and a Finite Incantatum, releasing all their bonds and allowing them to speak, stretch, and stand. They all seemed to understand that they were in a spot of trouble with Minerva McGonagall, and none of them was anxious to bare the brunt of her temper, especially with the visage of the withering stare she was giving them all.

Hermione stepped forward at last, willing to risk the storm to come, willing to be the scapegoat, as she had been one of the main plotters anyway. "Since it's you, Professor, that has come to us," she began contritely, "I assume that Harry has been to see you and discuss our further attempt to help him acknowledge his feelings for Ginny."

Minerva focused her weary eyes on Hermione. This is the brightest witch of our school and my house; Too smart perhaps. _She might have been better sorted into Slytherin for her deviousness_, ran the thought through Minerva's head.

"I believe my original assessment of your behavior and thoughts to give detention should have been more deeply considered. Perhaps we would not find ourselves in the position we find ourselves now." She scowled at Hermione.

"What were you thinking? To have actually kidnapped Harry Potter, brought him here, and subjected him to the ranting of these hooligans. You might just as well make yourself into another Dark Lord and try to Imperious him into following your wishes. Not that that would have really done you any good either, as I understand that Harry is relatively immune to it by now." Minerva turned away from Hermione as Hermione made to reply to her, and looked at the others gathered there.

"I will deal with you lot momentarily, so kindly keep silent."

The boys stood uneasily under her wilting stare, as she turned to Ginny Weasley.  
Ginny Weasley stood a little ways off of the group, her face a blank, despite the sheen of recently shed tears evident there, hardly even aware of what was being said.

Minerva moved over to her, saddened by the fact that this little incident had perhaps impacted on Ginny the most. She was all too aware that Ginny had been in love with Harry Potter since she had come to Hogwarts, and despite Harry saying that Ginny had given up on him, Minerva had seen the proof through the years that Ginny still loved Harry very deeply. She wasn't the kind of girl to throw herself at a boy, just as Harry was not the kind of boy to push himself on a girl he did not think cared for him. Yet now here was Ginny trying to make the overture to Harry, only to be rebuffed.

"Miss Weasley... " Minerva began. "Ginny... "

Ginny turned to her professor, eyes closed and a pained expression on her face, her breathing deep yet even. Slowly her eyes opened and she caught the eyes of Minerva and moved forward and Minerva's arms moved to encircle her and comfort her, and Ginny laid her head on Minerva's shoulder.

"He's gone." she said, in a tired unemotional voice. "I've lost him and he may hate me now--he hardly even looked at me--I never even got a chance to talk to him, to tell him that I love him." She sniffed quickly, then took a deep calming breath.

"What do I do now? I wanted so much to spend my life with the boy whose been in my dreams and in my heart for most of my life. I've always wanted to call him mine, even though there was just the slimmest chance that he would be."

Ginny was beginning to sound a little resigned to her fate, and after her last words she seemed to still in Minerva's arms.

"Ginny..." Minerva began. "Listen to me. I don't think you've lost Harry. You never really had him to begin with, did you? You and he were never together. There was just the dream that you both secretly had to be together. But you, neither of you made the attempt to make the dream a reality."

Ginny lifted her head from Minerva's shoulder and pushed back to look into her eyes.  
"What do you mean the dream that _we_ secretly had to be together?" Ginny sniffed out, confused.

"From what I gather from what Harry said, he has had feelings for you for quite some time. Being a boy, and you are aware of how dense boys are, I'm sure, it took him quite some time to work it out in his mind that he was beginning to have deeper feelings for you."

"But that can't be right. He never said--never did--anything that might..." Her eyes grew larger. "He never looked--oh Merlin!"

Ginny's face was suddenly transfixed, as memories seemed to come to her. "That summer before his fourth year…and the night the Quidditch World Cup…he started giving me these odd looks and he tried to talk to me… and we even, hugged on occasion. I kept having the feeling that he was watching me… as much as he was watching the Quidditch game, but nothing ever came of it." The passion that had always simmered in her shone more fiery in her eyes. She understood now what might have been had she not misinterpreted the signals.

Minerva smiled a bit. "I suspect that, being the shy boy that he was and still is, that this was as close to showing you his feelings as he could come." Minerva moved hand up to Ginny's face to push a stray strand of hair back.

"Then of course there was all that nasty business with being made to enter that awful Tournament, and your brother's bad reaction to Harry being in the Tournament, oh yes, I know about that as well. I also know that you told Miss Granger that you had given up on Harry. You had decided to move on with your life. Somewhere in conversation Miss Granger relayed this message to Harry, which in his boy's mind meant that he had lost his chance with you."

"No. no… no… NOO!" Ginny began shaking angrily. "I never stopped loving him, I've loved him forever......." she said, inwardly cross with herself. "That's probably why I could never keep a boyfriend, he was always in the back of my mind."

"That, Ginny, is not the way to win over the heart of any boy, much less Harry, unless you are a Leglimens or have some telepathic abilities. If you had made your feelings known to Harry years ago, this year's subterfuge would not have been necessary. You would most likely have been a couple for all of those years."

"I've been such a fool......" She turned away from Minerva, shaking her head. _My fault not Harry's,_ she thought. _I had him and I let him slip away._

Bill stepped through the group and walked over to her. "Gin..." Ginny brought her arms up to wrap around her and hug her body as she turned to look at him. Bill gave her a comforting grin. "Hey...little bit......don't be so hard on yourself. We all had a hand in messing this up, not just you."

"But don't you see? I've messed this up for so long, a fine Gryffindor I make, couldn't even tell the boy I love that I was in love with him." Ginny said irritably.

"I imagine Harry's about as dense as any other boy, as far as feelings go-- and I have to think that Voldemort played some part in interfering with your lives as well." Bill put his hands on her shoulders.

"Look, little bit, my getting together with Fleur didn't just magically happen. I was attracted to her, but, I knew from certain sources that she was a Veela, so I didn't just run right at her like an idiot to declare my undying love for her." Bill's smile broadened as he thought back on this memory.

"Let me tell you, Fleur isn't the kind of woman to just sit back and wait for something she wants. I did just like Harry did for awhile, watch her and hope for fate to intervene. Fleur wouldn't have any of that. She came up to me one day, and got right in my face and said, 'Beel Weassley you 'ave veelings pour moi, nest pas?' I just stared at her in shock and nodded." He gave a half chuckle.

'Tres bien, mon amour, zen ve get togezzair zoon, tonight. sept heures. Don't be late, Beel.' Then she reached up and gave me a quick peck on the cheek and we haven't looked back since."

"You're getting good with the French accent, Bill." Ginny's left eyebrow shot up and she snickered at big brother Bill coming to the rescue, Like when she was little. Bill would probably always see her as his 'little bit'. She wasn't a little girl anymore though, but it was nice to know she still had him there to fall back on.

"I've spent enough time with Fleur now that it's probably becoming a part of me without my knowing it." Bill replied candidly. "Any relationship that works does so because you both spend time with each other and at some point you become a part of each other," Bill looked up and away to the right, lost in thought "Till you don't know where one stops and the other begins. "He looked back down at her again, and really looked at her. _She's not my 'little bit' anymore, _he thought, _and I reckon, Harry's not just The Boy Who lived anymore. Somewhere along the way they grew up on us._

"Do you think I might still have a chance with him, Bill? He ran out of here like he was a first year being chased by Peeves," she said dejectedly.

Bill chuckled. "Most boys his age would rather fight an army of dark wizards, rather than deal with a pretty young girl like you. With a dark wizard, you know what to expect, a battle and death. With a girl it's always a game being played at the boy's expense. You make up the rules as you go along, and change them whenever you feel like it."

Ginny gave him an unhappy stare.

"Now, you know I'm bloody well right in this. This whole last school term you've been playing with Harry, instead of just sitting him down, as many times as you have to, and telling him, showing him that you love him." Bill arched his brows. "I can't believe I'm saying this to you.--But if YOU want him, YOU have to go after him. YOU have to fight for him. Fight with him, if that's what it takes. You both deserve to be happy, you just have to convince Harry of that now."

Ginny turned toward the open door, let her arms fall to her side, and stood straight as she headed to the door. She halted a moment, poised in thought.

"Thank you all for trying to help me…and Harry. From here on out, I guess it's up to me to work this out..."

She moved quietly over to the door. Noticing her wand on the table she reached down to claim it and then exited. Minerva walked behind a little way, a sympathetic smile on her face, and then she turned to the other occupants of the chamber, a scowl suddenly apparent on her visage.

"I am sadly disappointed in the manner in which events escalated out of control here. This was most certainly not the finest hour for the house of Gryffindor. You have acted in a manner more in line with members of the Slytherin House. Those of you who are no longer students of this school will, please find your way out of this establishment immediately, and be thankful that Mr. Potter has not seen fit to press charges. You may collect your wands from the table by the door."

The five elder Weasley brothers shuffled by nodded to the professor, and one by one picked up each wand, then went on their silent way, and Minerva followed their retreat, thinking it odd, that none, not even the twins had any snappy rebuttal on their tongues as they left.

Then she turned her steely gaze back to the remaining two Gryffindors who were still her students.

"As for you two, for the moment you will have detention every Saturday night for.... _the rest of the term_!" She glared at Hermione and Ron waiting for either to speak.

"Bloody hell, it's not fair" Ron mumbled, head bowed, knowing that as bad as that might be, they were getting off light.

"What was that Mr. Weasley? I'm not quite sure I heard you." She quirked, a wicked smile beginning to form at the corners of her mouth.

"I said, well, I s'pose that's fair." Ron said with a furrowed brow.

"Nothing from you Miss Granger........brightest witch of your age, and all!" Minerva smirked, but still knew that her star pupil was still concerned about her two friends.

"They may never get together now, after what we've done. Harry might just ignore her altogether, and then they'd both end up two old, lonely and bitter people. It hardly seems fair after all they've been through." Her eyes were fixed on the door, then she turned to her professor.

"I accept that it is just for us to serve detention, but I cannot accept that my two friends may have their lives ruined because one of them is a pigheaded prat, and the other may be too emotionally distraught to overcome the other's being a pigheaded prat.

"Do not discount the hand of fate, Miss Granger. I have the feeling that the final act of this comedy of errors has as yet to play itself out. As such it does not behoove us to dwell on the past and forget to live." She walked on past Hermione to the doorway.

"Believing in fate is not logical or reasonable, professor!" intoned Hermione urgently.

"Love is not logical or reasonable, Miss Granger. Love is a powerful force of human nature, and can in many cases, overcome logic and reason. Look at yourself and Mr. Weasley. Logic and reason would have suggested that Mr. Weasley remain a dunder-headed prat and not admit his feelings for you, yet we can rightly say, I think, that you have both found a means to allow your feelings for each other to overcome his being a dunder-headed prat. It is therefore possible to hope that Ginny Weasley has just as much of a chance to succeed with Harry Potter."

Minerva stood quietly by the doorway, gazing out into the corridor beyond and saying a small prayer to the fates, before she continued. "Perhaps it would be wise if the two of you would return to your dorm and prepare for your classes tomorrow, and as the new term begins we will see if fate can draw our two lovers together.............I bid you good day." And she departed into the corridor.

Hermione turned to look at Ron, who walked up to her and put his arms around her.

"What do you think about all of this Ronald?" Ron caught her eyes with his own, then moved forward to give her a deep searing kiss.

When he pulled back they were both somewhat breathless.

"I think she was right about us, and there's a reasonable chance that she's right about Ginny and Harry...nothing' we can do about it either way now, so.........do you want to head back to our dorm or...would you like to find a nice broom closet?"

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY!" she yelled forcefully, then softened her tone and smiled. "As much as that might be particularly diverting at the moment, Professor McGonagall is correct about us needing to ready ourselves for the daunting task that lies ahead of us, Ron."

"What daunting task is that, 'Mione?" Ron gave her an unsure look.

"We've spent a great deal of time worrying about Harry and Ginny. We did the best we could to help them. We have not spent nearly enough time studying, though. We need to concentrate on revising and getting ourselves ready for our N.E.W.T.s, Ron." A concerned look transfixed her face, while Ron's face looked pained, as if indigestion had just flared deep inside him.

"I love you dearly, 'Mione, you know that. But you're bloody mental sometimes." They both snickered.

Hermione brought her right hand up, fingers curled but for her index finger, which she pointed at Ron.

"Ron, I'm going to take you in hand and make sure you not only revise and study as hard as you can, but do the best you can on your N.E.W.T.s, so that your mother can be proud of you… so that I can be proud of you." She let her hand lower slowly.

"You know, you can be right scary sometimes!" said Ron with a frustrated look that slowly bled into a smile. "You almost remind me of Mum occasionally."

Hermione gave him a big smile. "Thank you Ronald. Your mother is a very forceful and caring woman and she loves you very much." She moved forward and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "I love you very much too."

Then she turned from Ron to head over to the table by the door. Ron followed close behind her. Then she picked up their wands and handed one to Ron. With a tender smile up at him, she took his right hand in her left. They both looked back to the bed slowly, sighed, and turned and left.


	4. Chapter 4 Help From a Little Friend

Chapter 4: Help From a Little Friend

Harry Potter had been the object of several prank like schemes by a few of the students of Hogwarts, many of them his family, the Weasleys. For the first few days of the new term, Harry Potter seemed to have disappeared. He did not sleep in his dorm room, he did not show up in the Great Hall for breakfast, lunch or dinner, nor was he ever seen in the boys bathrooms. For all intents and purposes, Harry Potter and all his possessions seemed to have vanished.

Ron had hoped that they might get a clue as to his whereabouts by using the Marauder's Map, but his search of their dorm revealed no trace of Harry or the map anywhere, with this exception: Harry seemed to appear in and participate in his classes. When the classes were over though, Harry Potter disappeared once more. He made no polite discourse with anyone, especially his closest friends, and he seemed to be totally focused on his studies.

It could also be said that since he could not be seen, he did not seem to be engaged in the pursuit of Ginny Weasley, as the he was so obviously doing the last term.

What no one could have fathomed was that Harry had not stopped carrying his torch for Ginny. He simply remained cloaked when he watched her, or called Kreacher to help him disappear at any time. He occasionally observed her from afar as she went about her daily routine..

At some point though, he realized that it was not in either of their best interests, so he began to try setting his mind to push thoughts of her out of it as he tried to just follow through with his studies.

The moral inner voice that pushed him away from her was winning the war with his deep desires, that craving he had to be with her, until he began to wish that he had just chosen not to come back from King's Cross Station. Ginny Weasley was the angel that could fulfill all of his heartfelt yearnings, but he felt that he was a tarnished soul that did not deserve to be with her.

Harry remembered reading a book that Sirius had at Grimmauld Place written by a man called Nietzsche. On the one hand Nietzsche said what doesn't kill you makes you stronger, which seemed to be the case with Harry. On the other hand Nietzsche said that you should not look too deeply into the abyss or the abyss would become a part of you and perhaps make you just as bad as the dark thing you were fighting.

Harry remembered Professor Dumbledore once remarking the similarities between Harry and Tom Riddle. Only the choices they had made were the thin line that defined what their lives were and made them so different. Yet Harry despaired that he had in the last few years come closer to being like Tom. He had let his anger fuel his passion to fight back at Tom. He had been arrogant at times and he had to some extent become so focused on destroying Tom that his carelessness had caused people to be hurt, even killed.

"I have blood on my hands," Harry moaned one night in his hideaway. Where he might have earlier in his life hesitated to fight or even consider hurting someone, his training and experience, his instinct to survive could cause someone pain or grievous injury. Then of course, he had an uncanny penchant for drawing trouble to himself, and where he was sure he would survive, he was afraid others might not be so lucky.

"Would it not being better Master Harry, for both your own sake and that of the Weasley girl, if you is getting together and is at least discussing the problems which brought about the errr...I is believe you called them shenanigans, that is occurring in the last school term." Kreacher asked Harry one evening when he noticed that his master was staring too fixedly at the flames in his fireplace.

"There isn't anything to discuss, Kreacher. My friends, more than likely because of Hermione's need to try to 'help' Harry Potter live his life the way she thinks that he should, came up with several grand schemes to push me and poor Ginny together. Ginny gave up on me a long time ago. I gave up on me, in that respect a long time ago, as well." Harry closed his eyes and hung his head, sighing lightly.

"Kreacher still considers that Master Harry is caring for his friends and is needing to have them be part of his life, as they always was before." the old elf began calmly. "Before Master Regulus died he is pulling himself away from everything that mattered to him, too His family, his friends, even his Death Eater comrades. Only Kreacher is being with him till near the end."

Harry's eyes opened and he raised and turned his head to look at his small servant. "It didn't help him, in the end, though, did it?" Harry's sad eyes looked into Kreacher's old concerned, over sized orbs.

"Kreacher is not being sure at the time how best to helps his master and that uncertainty and indecision is likely have contributed to his death." Harry turned away from Kreacher as the elf stepped closer.

"It is maybe beyond the duties of a house elf, Master Harry, but this servant is-not-wishing to lose another master with his inability to be dealing with problems you is having with this situation." Kreacher continued firmly yet in a controlled voice.

"You is needing to discuss these issues with the Weasley girl. You is both perhaps benefiting by confronting the problems, whatever they is, better than lettings them sit and fester."

Harry looked back into the flames of the fireplace. "I appreciate your trying to help, Kreacher, really I do." Harry let a sad half chuckle escape. "My mind is made up on this issue, though, my friend."

Harry half smiled at calling Kreacher friend. He had very easily become as close to Harry as Dobby had and it just seemed right to call him friend as to some degree he was the only one he could trust to be a friend.

Harry reached out beside him to grab one of his textbooks and bring it round to his lap. "I have some studying to do now Kreacher., that is the reason your Master is at Hogwarts to begin with. Chasing after pretty young girls like Ginny Weasley won't get my class work done or help me become a better Auror."

"No man is being an island, entire of itself, Master Harry. You is needing the company of your friends, of the Weasley girl." Kreacher turned away from his master, a frown on his face.

"There are still people who despise me and might try to kill me out there, my friend. Ginny deserves a happy life, not one of uncertain possibilities or tragedy with me. I could never live with myself if anything happened to Ginny because of me." He said very resolutely to the little elf. Kreacher shook his head sadly, walked a few paces away, then with a crack, disappeared.

*******

Ginny Weasley sat in a back corner of the library, right next to a large window that overlooked the school yard. Her books were scattered around her as she studied and tried to write essays for her classes. She was having trouble concentrating on her work. Her mind was too often consumed with thoughts of the recent incident involving her friends and Harry Potter.

Ginny played it through her mind again and again. She let images about how they had stunned Harry and took him to a special room play out. Harry was read the riot act and told to admit his feelings for her. In his usual manner, he managed a miraculous escape. Ginny and her fellow conspirators would become the prisoners instead. Then came the scene where Professor McGonagall had released them all, lectured the group and her, and finally confronted and comforted her about Harry. She thought of how she had made a show to all of pulling herself together, putting on a brave smile, squaring her shoulders and walking out the door of the room that was to have brought her together with Harry Potter.

_All for naught,_ she sighed. She thought about how much she had pinned her hopes on her friend and brothers to catch the man she loved and make him confess once and for all, his love for her. A sad nervous laugh escaped her mouth.

Her dreams of being with Harry had crumbled and washed away like a sand castle on a beach as the tide rolled in. She could almost hear the shade of Tom Riddle laughing at her like he had in the Chamber of Secrets, telling her that she was a silly little nothing of a girl, a lovesick fool.

Even with Tom Riddle dead, she supposed that the memories of that time would never really go away. They were too much a part of who she was. It seemed that whenever she was depressed or on edge about something, it was likely that old Tom might pay her an unsolicited visit. Her past seemed determined to haunt her. If she had just been able to get together with Harry, she was sure they could have had a happy life and together they could push away any demons that still haunted them.

"Ginny!" a voice called to her. She looked up from her parchment slowly to see her bushy haired friend Hermione heading in her direction. She pushed thoughts of Harry and Tom Riddle out of her conscious mind for the moment and gave her friend a none too convincing smile.

"Hey, Hermione." Ginny said half heartedly. Somehow it wasn't particularly comforting to see her friend. It reminded her all too readily of everything that they had done to Harry in the last term, especially since Hermione and her and the twins, of course, had done most of the scheming against Harry.

Hermione quickly and confidently navigated through the students at other tables till she arrived at the table Ginny was at. It was the table Hermione could usually be found at when she was studying. Ginny sighed and shook her head. The general gag around Hogwarts was that Hermione was the queen of the library and this little alcove was her throne room.

As Hermione was a Heroine of the last battle, the head girl and of course, one of Harry Potter's best friends, most students tended to take the gag seriously and leave the area for her. Only her closest friends could be found sitting at the royal table.

A suddenly pang of overtaxed angst gnawed at her, as she thought about how she would rather be close to Harry at the moment in a broom closet, where they could be snogging each other's brains out or even more intimately engaged. It was just her luck to be one of the chosen few who were among the closest friends of the brightest which of their age.

Most of the time it was a godsend to be Hermione's friend. Lately in just seemed to rankle Ginny and bring forth the need for Harry all the more. Ginny suddenly snorted, as a thought came to her about Hermione.

Once Hermione had been given the information about Tom Riddle and his Horcruxes, old Tom Riddle had been a doomed Dark Lord. Her research and planning had helped Harry and Ron find and destroy the Horcruxes and set up the final confrontation with Tom. It occurred to Ginny that for all his power and arrogance, Tom was all too predictable and that had been his downfall. Somewhere in her brain a little voice was laughing at Tom Riddle for once.

Harry Potter was pretty much a predictable hero as well, yet Hermione had not really been able to come up with a plan that would work on Harry. Maybe Hermione was just too close to Harry to see all of the variables. So, in the end Ginny had to suffer because of the trust she placed in Hermione. Brightest witch or not, she was human and as the old muggle saying said: to err is human.

Hermione slung her book bag and carefully set it on the table, then pulled out a chair opposite Ginny and sat down.

"How are you holding up. Ginny?" she asked in a concerned voice.

Ginny turned to look out the window for a moment, sighed then turned back and caught Hermione's eyes with her own.

"Despite Lavender and Parvati hinting that Trelawney is giving dire predictions of my impending demise, I haven't as yet made plans to jump off of the Astronomy Tower." she gave a quick fake smile, then looked down to her parchment, closing her eyes and shaking her head.

"Oh, Ginny! Don't let them get you down. You'll get your chance with Harry sometime. He's not infallible and I'm sure he's still obsessing about you. He....." she hesitated a moment.

"He had a bloody great scare Hermione." Ginny looked up into Hermione's eyes again. "I imagine he felt as betrayed by us as he did by his real family shutting him away in the cupboard under the stairs all those years." She was fighting back the tears that wanted to come.

"I'm sorry Ginny. I guess we let ourselves get too involved in forcing him to confess that we didn't..."

"Didn't think about all of his feelings eh? Everyone was concerned with Ginny Weasley's feelings and wanting to catch the boy she loved, to even really care about how Harry might feel about being abducted and betrayed by the people he trusted most!" Ginny's voice rose slowly as her speech continued and her hands clenched in fists. Hermione wasn't the only one who noticed her outburst. Even Ginny was slightly shocked at herself and turned to look out into the library, then back to Hermione. Then she hung her head.

"We're still his friends. We still care about him. He'll see that eventually, Ginny." Hermione reached a hand out to clasp one of Ginny's fists to rub in gently.

"I remember reading once somewhere a muggle saying," Ginny's head tilted slightly up and she focused on Hermione's hand on hers. "The best laid schemes of mice and men, gang aft a gley." she snorted.

"At some point when Harry left us tied up, I very much would of liked to be a little mouse and just slink away into a hole to cry." A single tear drifted down her right cheek.

"Ginny, you'll get another chance. Believe me." Hermione was still trying to offer comfort even when a voice in her own heart had some doubt.

"It all comes down to me, Hermione. I've been a fool and a coward all these years, Hermione. If I hadn't let myself be so bloody intimidated by the legend of the Boy Who Lived and seen Harry as the boy who just wanted someone to love him, I wouldn't be in this mess." Ginny blurted out, half in anger and half in self pity.

"Harry cares about you. He loves you, don't ever doubt that!" Hermione said forcefully. Whatever doubts that she had in her heart, they weren't about the love she knew her two friends had for each other.

"It's hard to reconcile the so called facts that everyone keeps throwing in my face with the reality that Harry keeps pushing me away, Hermione." Ginny said in an exasperated voice. "I can see where we've upset him, and he's being leery of everyone because of what we did. I think it might take a miracle for us to get together now." Ginny finally looked up into Hermione's eyes. "Frankly I don't think, even with our magic, that we have the power to pull off that miracle."

With Harry maneuvering himself through the school unseen aside from class, Ginny was more than doubtful that she would get her chance to talk with Harry and convince him to ever acknowledge his feelings for her. As a cold winter wind blew against the library window, she felt an equally cold despair begin to take hold of her.

************

Kreacher had been watching the manner in which Harry was behaving since the Weasleys had tried to trick his master. Master Harry did not seem happy at all with himself. He was morose and very withdrawn and was beginning to worry Kreacher very much. The little elf wished to serve his master to the best of his abilities, so he began to watch Harry more closely.

He had not noticed it before, but his master did tend to watch the Weasley girl from time to time still. Kreacher began to lean toward the idea that his master might, as the Weasleys and his friend Miss Granger had said, harbor feelings for the Weasley girl. As much as he hated to interject himself into his master's affairs, he began to suspect that he would have to in order to find some way to help his master to achieve a more cheerful, contented life.

In order to help his master, Kreacher felt he would need a better understanding of what demons were plaguing his master. He thought back to how master Regulus had seemed to become troubled right before his death and how Kreacher had been unable to help his former master. Kreacher did not intend to fail his new master, Harry Potter. He considered the possible ways he might intervene to help Master Harry, but, without a better idea of what the problems were, he was unsure of how exactly to proceed.

So Kreacher decided in his own crafty way that he would have to peruse his master's memories when he was asleep. One night, he made Master Harry a cup of chocolate with a sleeping potion in it, which caused Harry to fall into a deep abiding sleep During his slumbering, Kreacher used his elvish form of Leglimancy to enter Master Harry's mind. Kreacher was quite disturbed at the manner in which people had treated his master over his short lifetime.

The amount of pain and suffering Master Harry had endured made Kreacher wonder that his master was such a decent fellow. The happy memories in his master's mind were few and far between the painful ones, yet one pattern did seem to emerge: the Weasley girl was usually a part of the happy memories.

Master Harry, it seemed, was completely besotted and hopelessly in love with Ginny Weasley. Despite his attempts at pursuing his studies, Master Harry's images would always revert back to Ginny Weasley and the various scenarios Master Harry would enjoy sharing with her. As most of the images were quite detailed and licentious, Kreacher withdrew his probe of his masters thoughts quickly, after he had gotten the gist of their intent.

Kreacher pulled a small crystal from a little pouch he had brought with him. The Firbolgs in the Irish hills called them Croiclochs, or hearstones, and they had many various uses for good or evil.

For his purposes he wished to use it to monitor his master's emotional state. He quietly moved the crystal up to his master's cheek and used his magic to make his masters eyes fill with tears. When several droplets ran down the cheek and washed over the crystal, he watched the crystal absorb the tears and begin to change color until it was a dark violet hue.

Kreacher let out a quiet sigh. The color told Kreacher that his master was very unhappy. He remembered that humans who became too unhappy might entertain thoughts of hurting themselves, even killing themselves and he did not want his master to take that route. He put the crystal back into the pouch and stood back to consider the troubling situation.

As Kreacher analyzed his master's problems he felt that he was missing certain critical information. He wondered if perhaps Ginny Weasley, as Kreacher had begun to think of her, had similar feelings for Master Harry. Kreacher was happy that he had not referred to her as the Blood Traitor trollop, since his master had asked him specifically not to. He knew now that the only way to find out Ginny Weasley's feelings would be to peruse her mind as well. Without further ado he snapped his fingers and was away on his quest.

The girl's dormitory of the Gryffindor tower was deathly still, yet the soft crack that was heard did not rouse any of the young ladies sleeping so soundly inside. Kreacher made sure to carefully examine the motionless young ladies before he moved to his chosen subject, Ginny Weasley.

Kreacher thought of his past and other masters who would have had him set a spell of Deathly Sleep upon the girl until her life simply slipped away, leaving her to be buried and forgotten. But, Harry Potter was his master now, and in his master's thoughts, this small young lady held the only possible key to his master sanity and happiness, and so he must see if the two could be perhaps, brought together.

As Kreacher looked closer at the girl, he found it interesting to see the same sad anguished expression on her face, and the dark circles under her eyes, growing deeper, even in sleep. He leaned closer to her and sent his magic to work to search her mind. It fascinated him, that this small girl should have such disturbed and painful memories on a par with his master.

They were not in the same quantity, yet the caliber of her darkest nightmares were at the very least as painful as his master's. Kreacher smiled. On this level alone they had a certain common thread to link them to each other, and he thought of an old Muggle saying he had once heard: misery loves company.

Moving further into the mind of the young woman he found what he had hoped to find. Ginny Weasley had been in love with Harry Potter since very early in her childhood. She wanted, no desired, _needed_, Master Harry if she was ever to find her happiness. She had a larger and more detailed catalog of images and desires pertaining to Master Harry than he had about her, but Kreacher accepted that Ginny Weasley had been pining away for Master Harry for a longer time.

Kreacher thought back through his years as a servant to the House of Black. How many times he had been asked to look through the minds of young girls, all pure bloods to be sure, to determine their suitability to become a wife of a scion of the House of Black.

He smiled when he remembered how even Walburga Black, his last mistress, had come under his adept scrutiny. It amused him that he could report to his master Arcturus Black that she was a perfect match for his son Orion in every way. She wouldn't even have to change her name, as they were second cousins. After all the years that had past, Kreacher found it interesting to be pushed to return to his old duties because his master was too noble a gentleman to ask Ginny Weasley to join his family.

Kreacher stood back from her bed a moment as he tried to correlate his information. He closed his eyes and let the images filter through his ancient brain. After a couple of minutes he opened his eyes and returned to the bed. He shook his head, slightly perplexed. _By Ozymandias and Asteroth, what fools these mortals be,_ he thought, recalling a line from a certain play by the Muggle referred to as the Bard. These two people had been desperate to be together for years, yet they had allowed such little things as fear and circumstance to stand in their way.

Kreacher decided that perhaps it was time for him to create a circumstance where they might come together and hopefully overcome their fears and reconcile their differences.

He brought out the little pouch that he had and extracted another Croicloch and repeated the process on Ginny Weasley as he had on Master Harry, with the same results. The crystal turned a dark violet color. Kreacher nodded his head and cracked a sad smile. Ginny Weasley and his master were two peas in a pod, as the muggles would say.

He hesitated a moment, and stepped back from the bed, letting his brain consider the action he was about to undertake. It might be thought of as traitorous to interfere in his master's life without the permission of his master. He brought his master's Croicloch out to join Ginny Weasley's and held them both in his right hand. _They is both hurting for the want of each other, he thought. What to do? What to do?_

A memory of Dobby's involvement with Master Harry came to mind. Dobby had worked against his masters, the Malfoy's, to help Master Harry because he thought it was right .It suddenly seemed to Kreacher that this situation was just like Dobby's and needed him to do what he could to help, because it was right. He could always punish himself later if it was needed. Kreacher put the Croiclochs in his pouch, nodded his head decisively. Then he stepped back up to Ginny Weasley's bed.

He pulled back the covers to more easily allow him to move her. Then he threw a spell on her to keep her asleep and levitated her to float in the air in front of him, her back facing the floor as though she were still lying on the bed.

Kreacher appraised the clothing that she was wearing, which was a sleeveless cream colored nightgown, that hung down to just above her knees. Kreacher felt that his master would find Ginny Weasley a most agreeable sight, and certainly compelling enough to perhaps take the time to talk to and perhaps give a listen to her affectionate appeals.

Seeing her wand on her nightstand he snatched it up with the hand which held his pouch. Then he gently grasped her left arm and with a silent pop they disappeared from her dorm and reappeared in a room that appeared to be just like the room the conspirators had taken his master to before.

There was a big sofa in front of a fire place and Harry Potter was asleep and lying back into the farthest corner of the sofa. Kreacher guided Ginny Weasley to the other end of the sofa and moved her body to a position where he could lower her down carefully till she was sitting on the sofa directly opposite Master Harry. He put a Muffliato charm around them both, then he stood back to study his master and the object of his desires, and consider just precisely what he would tell Ginny Weasley to help her attempt to bring them together.


	5. Chapter 5 Desires of the Heart

Chapter 5: Desires of the Heart

"Ginny Weasley," Kreacher's raspy voice quietly called to her.

Slowly, Ginny struggled from her slumbering state to full consciousness. She sat unsteadily on the sofa, head drooping slightly, eyes fluttering. Finally, her eyes stopped blinking. She tried to focus on where she was and what exactly was happening to her. A part of her wondered if this was a dream.

Her eyes caught sight of Kreacher who was standing on the floor in front of her. In her distressed state Ginny couldn't bring herself to care. She knew the elf could betray her to Death Eaters as he had Sirius. She was just too tired and cranky at the moment to be concerned. Seeing the little elf just hacked her off further.

"Good morning, Ginny Weasley," said Kreacher with a half bow.

"What games are you up to now, Kreacher?" she half yelled. "Giving me up to some Death Eaters, or something..." She looked up and then to her right to survey the room anxiously.

"The days when Kreacher is having engaged in such devious and underhandeds dealings is passed. I serves Master Harry now." He gestured to his right at the sleeping form just beyond her on the sofa, and Ginny turned and saw Harry.

"Oh, Merlin, Harry, I..." She looked back to Kreacher quickly. "What is this ......some sick joke to taunt me again?" She closed her eyes a moment on the chance that she was dreaming and felt a tear begin to dribble down her cheek. Then she opened them and found that Harry was still there in front of her.

"No, Ginny Weasley. I is been observing Master Harry since the incident with yourself, Miss Granger and your brothers is taking place. Extricatings Master Harry from his confinement and pressures that was puts on him is not really improving the caliber of his life. If anything he is more sullens and depressed than he is ever being throughout the school year. You is being right to surmise that Master Harry is having deep feelings of affection for you." Kreacher's lips cracked open, and Ginny realized that the old elf was giving her a small smile.

"If you had just let us follow through with our little plot, this would have all worked itself out. I love Harry. I would never have hurt him." Slowly her eyes panned to the right as she tried to focus on the old elf.

"Master Harry is calling for his servant's help and Kreacher is answers the call. For too long Master Harry is being used and abused by the peoples around him, both in the muggle and wizarding world. It is why he is always having the respect of all of the house elves, for its can truly be said that, of all humans, Master Harry is understanding what it is to bees a house elf. His own family is treating Master Harry like a house elf, yet he is remaining a kind and understanding person."

Ginny turned her gaze back toward Harry. She pushed herself back into the plush sofa and brought her legs folded up the join her, knees to her chin, arms folded around her shins. _Poor Harry, this world has __so deeply abused him. I wish I could get him to_ _understand just how much I love him and want to be with him_.

"Why have you brought me here, then?" she asked quietly, her eyes still on Harry.

"Kreacher is taking the liberty of investigating both of your memories thoroughly." Ginny closed her eyes for just a second, shook her head then opened them, continuing to stare at Harry. "You is both having a great many feelings for each other for a great many years, and it is the fervent desire of both of you to be with each other. You is both having had a chance at being together quite some time ago, if you is not letting circumstances and the thoughts of other peoples influence you."

"Professor McGonagall said the very same thing to me the day you rescued Harry." Ginny recalled sadly.

"It is being a very astute observation, then, by the professor. So then, Kreacher is bringing you here to give you both the chance to rectifys any past… misunderstandings." Kreacher turned away from her as if to leave.

"Wait! What should I do? I...." She fumbled over the words as thoughts of what she would very much like to do with Harry shuffled through her mind, coupled with thoughts of what she definitely should _not _do.

Kreacher stopped, cocked his head oddly, lifted his eyebrows, and turned back to her. "You is," he said, "Kreacher believes, properly attired to reasons effectively with Master Harry."

"Wha-- you expect me to _seduce_ Harry?" she spluttered, unsure of herself, yet one corner of her mouth began to lift to form a half smile.

"That is being your original intention, as Kreacher understands it, and now as the Muggles might say, the ball is being in your court, so to speak." Kreacher stopped a moment to collect his thoughts, then proceeded.

"Three pieces of advice I gives you Ginny Weasley. Three adages from the Muggle world I imparts to you, to wit--'Where there is being a will there is a way', and 'He who is hesitating is lost', and 'Carpe Deim,'" Kreacher removed the Muffliato spell and laid Ginny's wand on the table by her end of the couch. "Carpe Deim, is, of course, meaning- Seize the Day!"

"How can you be so familiar with Muggle terminology, when you worked for those pure blood fanatics for so long?" she inquired curiously.

"Master Regulus is having a certain fondness for Muggle literature and terminology. Kreacher became familiar with his master's hobby, in many respects Master Regulus is being very much as your father is with his Muggle 'gadgets.' As you revere your father, I is revering Master Regulus fixation as well." Kreacher straightened his shoulders and began to walk away. "My best regards for your success, Miss. Weasley." Then he snapped his fingers and he was gone.

Ginny turned her attention back to Harry Potter and the desires in her heart that she so desperately wanted to fulfill. She thought about what she had said before to Hermione about only a miracle could help her. _Could Kreacher be my miracle? I wonder. _

Harry's body was beginning move slightly and soft moans could be heard from him and Ginny wondered just what was causing Harry to move so in his sleep.

Harry Potter, despite his attempts to expel her image from his mind, could not stop obsessing over Ginny Weasley. No matter how much conscious effort he put into pushing her away, his subconscious mind clung all the harder to thoughts of her. Harry's dreams always included at least one episode where she was captured, to be tortured and killed, only for Harry to find his way to her and help her escape.

Harry tended to like the Rapunzel dream, where she would magically send her glorious long fiery red hair down from the tower she was held in, for him to rescue her, as Harry loved the smell and the feel and the color of her hair. Ginny was always overly grateful and this usually led to them snogging and groping each other senseless on some comfortable couch like the one in the common room.

All of the last week his dreams had gone to the furthest extreme of them both being starkers on the couch and completely engaged in the physical act of love to reckless abandon, and when Harry awoke he was always embarrassed by the fact that his boxers were soaked from the sexual release his dreams gave him, not to mention that he was bathed in sweat and physically worn down.

No matter how harsh his attempts to push away the influences of the real world, i.e. his friends and Ginny Weasley, his heart would not let him escape her. He was quickly coming to the opinion that he should find a way to have his memories of her Obliviated. Then he could have some peace, some sanity. It was becoming too difficult to live with her constantly on his mind.

Ginny Weasley sat comfortably ensconced in her corner of the sofa debating with herself how to proceed with the object of her affections. Some part of her would very much like to hex him with bat bogeys for being a prat and hiding from her. However, there was another part of her, the part that had been dreaming and yearning for him all these years, that would rather fold him in her arms and kiss him and shag him silly.

Harry was sprawled out on the end of the sofa, clad only in his boxers and T-shirt, and she thought how sexy he looked, and felt the fires of passion stir, radiating through her whole body. She thought of how she was wrapped only in her slim cotton nightgown.

She had given up wearing pajamas years before as she felt like she was caught in a body-bind under _Petrificus Totalus _and she tended to move about too athletically when she was sleeping, especially when she had a dream about the Chamber and Tom.

She had stopped wearing knickers and a bra all the last year as well. She'd told herself that it was for the same reason, though the last year her dreams were mostly of Harry, and mostly of an erotic nature. If she was being truthful, the lack of knickers made it easier on her to relieve the tension she built up in the dreams if there was nothing to impede her fingers from caressing those somewhat forbidden areas, and of course, she could imagine that the warm and intimate pleasure was because Harry was making love to her as she had always hoped he would.

Suddenly an image of her mother standing over the both of them and a burst of her mother's moral indignation on the state of dress and proximity of the two of them to each other came to mind. Ginny snickered. Merlin, if her Mum only knew Ginny's thoughts right now, her Mum would be howling at her.

Harry, whose body had been quite still, was slowly becoming animated in his slumber, as Ginny watched, feeling the desire grow in her. Harry's body gradually became more restless and his head began to slip slowly from side to side, and a smile began to form at his mouth.

Harry's dream was of Harry and Ginny down by the lake, in a special little quiet niche hidden by trees. Harry was lying on a blanket with Ginny lying on top of him and they were snogging each other completely senseless. Harry's right hand was cupping the back of Ginny's head, holding her close to him, their mouth and tongues busily engaged in a sensual dance of love.

Ginny pulled back quickly to get a breath of air in her lunges, then moved her lips to his jaw and down his neck. In that instant of departure Harry moaned her name. "Oh, Ginny." Then he felt her warm body nestling hard against him, threatening him to lose control. The dream was almost too real as he could swear that he could smell her and it felt as if she was really there with him.

Ginny heard Harry moan out her name then saw his right hand move down to massage the growing bulge in his boxers. Suddenly the desire flared in her. All too obviously to her, Harry was having a dream, but it didn't seem to be a nasty nightmare, rather it seemed to Ginny that Harry was having an erotic dream about her.

This was the proof to her of what she had guessed all the school year, namely that Harry was deeply in love with her, and was most probably sexually obsessed with her as well. _YES_, screamed the raging fire inside of her. She let her arms fall to the side and her legs slide down so she could easily crawl forward to move over to him.

When she was right by him she hovered just a moment, then her arms lifted forward, her left to the back of the sofa by his right shoulder and her right arm to the far edge of the sofa in front of his left shoulder. She was breathing faster now. _I can hardly believe this,_ she thought. _This is my chance, my miracle, I can't mess this up._

Braced as she was with her arms she reached down and began to gently kiss the left side of his face, from his ear down his jar towards his neck just as in his dream.

Harry's consciousness began to stir at the contact._ Merlin,_ he thought. _It's like she really_ _is here_. He wanted to hold onto the images in the dream, even though that nagging, pain in the ass little voice said to open his eyes. The dream had never been this real and he didn't want to let it get away. _Bugger it all. I...want her._

Ginny moved her feather light kisses back up his neck headed towards his mouth. Then she ran her tongue over his lips and felt herself begin to be lost in him.

This was all overwhelming Harry's senses, so his arms slowly moved up to encircle her and Ginny let herself be enfolded in his embrace. Then she straddled him with her legs, her body completely on fire now, needing him. Some part of him knew it had gone beyond being a dream, but he kept his eyes shut and held her tighter.

Only the silky swath of his boxers was between the warm sultry center at the juncture of her thighs and his obvious arousal. Her arms moved to encompass his neck and clench herself tightly to him. His right hand came up to cup the back of her head and in an instant their mouths opened and began to move together in long wet kisses.

They were like two starving people as their mouths struggled to capture and hold the love in each other. Their mouths finally settled into a mutually comfortable position and their tongues connected and hungrily curled around and danced in the moist warm enclave of their mouths. They were both lost in Harry's fantasy, which had become Ginny's fantasy as well.

Nagging little voices in both of their heads were haranguing them, but their minds were too occupied with thoughts of enjoying this intimate interlude. They both wanted their passion to overwhelm them. Neither cared about reality or consequences, because somewhere in their hearts, savoring this time together was all that mattered at that moment.

She felt his left hand slowly reach down and caress and knead her bum, and her nightgown was pushed up so that the rough flesh of his palm made contact with the soft flesh of her cheek, then he slowly moved his hand, fingers outstretched, under and forward to massage her inner thigh.

She felt the pleasure building in her, like a giant tidal wave as they both were breathing very heavily, and she was all too ready to be swept away in the passion of the moment. Between his searing kisses, his frolicking fingers and his overwhelming need, all too conspicuously rubbing her, the wave of pleasure burned itself through her and she felt her body convulse again and again, and then she pulled back from kissing him to cry out his name hoarsely 'Harry... oh Merlin." then she caught up his lips again in earnest and her thoughts were only of his pleasure.


	6. Chapter 6 A Reason To Believe

Chapter 6: A Reason To Believe

Hearing his name called and being so close to release Harry's eyes fluttered open. The momentary pleasant sensual interlude he had been enjoying, which seemed like his dream come true, forced him to accept that it was not the dream he was deluding himself that it was. He really was being held and kissed. His hands were really caressing a girl's body to reckless abandon.

Then he noticed the dusting of freckles on the face of the girl kissing him and his eyes panned up slightly to see the tousled reddish hair and suddenly he knew._ This really is Ginny! _Then his hands, which enjoyed beyond words, caressing her warm tender skin ceased their current activities and quickly moved to grasp her shoulders, still half lost in kissing her. _I wanted this_ _too deeply, but this is wrong. I'm using her foully. _

Suddenly a thought rushed through his brain._ Wait a minute! How is Ginny Weasley even here with me? _He began to panic. His handspushed her back gently at first, breaking the heated and oh so delicious melding of their lips and tongues._ I can't do this. Oh Merlin I'm in deep shite! _Then he shoved her back away from him and scampered off the sofa and around the back of it, picking up his glasses of the table by his end of the sofa as he passed it.

Ginny was lost in the rapture of kissing Harry, so she was quite aghast when Harry's hands took hold of her shoulders and first gently eased her back from him, then forcefully flung her back away from him to land awkwardly on her back on the other side of the sofa, nightgown up over her face and legs wide displaying all of her female charms clearly to the world, or in this case, one Harry Potter.

Ginny was still somewhat awash in the pleasure that Harry had brought to her and then panic set in. She pawed at her nightgown to get it back covering her and sat up to see what had happened. Her head darted around, eyes searching for Harry. Then as she turned to look behind the sofa, there was Harry in a wary stance, eyes wide open and mouth in an "o" shape. Ginny bit her lower lip in frustration. _AAARRGGHHHH, bloody hell Harry why do you keep running away from me. I'm willing to give you everything. Why can't you just accept that I love you and let yourself love me back? _Her thoughts echoed in her mind.

Harry stood there breathing erratically trying to work out what was happening. He looked closely at Ginny on the couch and got a full view of her loveliness. _Merlin she's gorgeous._ _I want her too much and that's just wrong. I'm not the right bloke. _His jumbled thoughts raced through his mind.

Then he was reminded of how much he craved her by the aching need still evident in his boxers and how close she had brought him to that pleasure. Just the thought of making love to her was enough to push him close to the edge. He took a deep breath and tried to relax, hoping that the problem below the waist line would go away. Then it slowly filtered into his mind that he had been set up again and he moved closer to Ginny.

"Ginny, what are you doing here.... please tell me you're not playing games on me again, that I'm not going to have to fend off your brothers again."

Seeing Harry standing there away from her worried her at first, then she got angry when it hit her that he must have pushed her away. She jumped up off of the sofa reached back for her wand and stuffed it in the pocket on the side of her nightgown and ran around to stand in front of Harry to confront him.

"HARRY POTTER, YOU BLOODY PRAT!" She ranted at him before softening. "Why did you push me away Harry, when everything was so cozy and wonderful?" She scolded. She was still trying to recover from the passion that Harry had unleashed in her. Her heart was racing and her breathing erratic. She didn't want him to push her away again so she tried to put her arms around his neck, to bring them together, but Harry just stepped back from her, a pained look on his face. Then he closed his eyes and turned away from her, and Ginny moved up to him and this time slipped her arms around his waist. He winced, as if in pain, but didn't fight it.

"This is wrong, Ginny. I'm sorry if you got the wrong idea about us on the sofa, I was just having a dream and it was wrong of me to take advantage of you... .."

"You didn't do anything to me that I didn't want you to, Harry." She snuggled into his back, breathing in his scent.

"Please, answer my question. Is this some new scheme of your brothers to force us to be together?"

Ginny could feel the confusion and hurt in Harry, but she knew his desire for her was there as well. He would never have made love to her as he did, even thinking himself asleep and dreaming, if he didn't want her, badly. She thought about what Kreacher had said and his Muggle sayings, she could feel Harry trying to slip away from her again and she didn't want to lose him. _He who is hesitating is lost. _I _can't let him push me away._

"There's no brothers, no scheme. Just me. Just us. Kreacher brought me here Harry."

"Kreacher...then he's betrayed me too." he said, hanging his head.

"You weren't betrayed, Harry. Kreacher was concerned for his master and acted to help you, to help us both actually. He kidnapped me and brought me here to give us the chance to work out our problems." Ginny said quietly in an anxious voice.

"We did work out our problems, Ginny. I won't be pushed into a relationship with you or anyone else. I'm not the right person for you."

"Harry Potter, I've wanted to talk to you since that unfortunate incident, but you've been such a git about this whole business. Stop acting like you don't care about me, when it's so obvious that you do. Talk to me, Harry, please..."

Harry moved his hands to her arms where they encircled him and pulled them open, despite her forceful attempt to hold on to him. He turned to face her opening his eyes and gazing down into her soft caramel orbs. He moved his hands to take each of her hands into one of his own, to try to control the situation. He had to look away. Her eyes were just drawing him to her.

"What can I really say that will settle this between us? If I say there are some feelings for you in me....what does it accomplish? Except to muddle the problem worse than it already is..." She tried to say something but Harry pushed on.

"Listen to me, Ginny. We both know you had a crush on a fantasy boy, who was just a fiction that the wizarding world created to make everybody feel good. 'The Boy Who Lived' was a fake, a sham. Harry Potter on the other hand, was a scared abused little boy who grew up in a cupboard under the stairs. He didn't know he was a wizard, and he just wished that he had his mother to hold him and say she loved him." He took in a deep breath, noticing her eyes beginning to tear before continuing.

"Hagrid came and showed him the truth and before Harry Potter could say Diagon Alley, he was swept up in the adventure of his life, and on Train Platform 9 ¾. He met a wonderful red headed family, whose youngest child, a girl, caused a strange feeling to arise in his chest." He felt a strange flutter in his stomach at the thought of how long he had really had feelings for Ginny and how he felt that he had no right to have those feelings.

"Adventure called though, as it always seemed to in Harry Potter's life, and he was swept away to Hogwarts to meet his destiny, still the scared little boy. Yet he made friends and he learned that he did have courage and became a Gryffindor because of it. He faced his fears and was led to fight for the light against a great evil, again and again."

"He would return time and again to take the red express train and see the youngest Weasley child, and whenever he did the feeling in his chest burned brighter. He even saved her from the dark evil once. He had hoped that they would be friends, but the youngest Weasley only pushed him away." Ginny closed her eyes then and tried to pull away from him, but he wouldn't let her.

"Something Harry Potter never could fathom, always gnawed at his insides, especially when the youngest Weasley was around, but being a boy and unused to feelings, he never understood what that burning was inside him. His adventures with Ron and Hermione kept his focus elsewhere on things like the Tournament and the Dark Lord's return." Harry stopped a moment, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, as Cedric's demise flashed through is mind, as well as the return of Voldemort.

"But, the youngest Weasley who supposedly had a crush on Harry Potter gave up on the boy. Sad actually, because that Harry Potter was just beginning to take an interest in girls. Harry Potter had finally thought that he knew what or who he wanted, but Hermione had told him that his desired love had given up on him, and it was not to be, so he moved on as well. He noticed a certain dark-haired girl, and the feeling began to stir again." Ginny bit her lip and didn't let her face betray her emotions in front of Harry, but her body was shaking, and her hands seemed to still cling to his, as if to hold on for dear life. "But Cho was not meant to be with Harry."

"The Tournament ended and so did my friend Cedric's life. Tom or Voldemort, the great and terrible Dark Lord returned with the help of Harry's blood, and Harry just barely escaped him again. Oh, and lest we forget, Harry Potter was always sent back to live with the Dursleys, as a constant reminder of how little his life really meant to anyone. The next year more adventures caused Harry Potter to lead his friends on a perilous quest that nearly got them killed...'

"We chose to go with you. We chose to be there for you, because we were your friends." She opened her eyes and caught his.

"Harry went on a foolish quest that ended in the sad untimely death of a beloved friend. Yet in that time the youngest Weasley became closer to him as a friend, and through the lonely times that came his way it was a comfort to have that friend." He paused a moment to close his eyes and try to a hold on the emotions his memories were stirring in him. His eyes opened slowly.

"For a short time Harry and Professor Dumbledore's attempt to unravel the enigma that was Lord Voldemort would totally engulf him and force him to seek out his destiny. In those trials the youngest Weasley, the fiery haired vixen, who always smelled of fresh strawberries, had a beguiling smile and a fierce temper came to be the light of his life." He caught her eyes with his own and she gave him a half hopeful smile.

"He finally understood at some point that the burning inside of him, the truth he had longed for that had been beyond his ability to comprehend for so many years was simply that he was in love with a beautiful, passionate young girl named Ginevra Molly Weasley." Harry let go of her hands and turned away and quietly walked around the sofa to the fireplace in front of it and put out his right hand to steady himself on the mantle. Ginny drew a deep breath and exhaled trying to calm herself and keep her focus steady on her desire to make Harry listen to her. Then she slowly walked around the sofa as well to stand behind him.

"Harry..." Ginny said, quietly trying to compose herself to speak to Harry. "Why didn't you ever say anything to me? If you've loved me so long and so deeply, why..." She spoke calmly and clearly.

"Hermione was right when she said that Ron had the emotional range of a teaspoon, all those years ago. I'm no different than Ron was then." He stopped a moment. It was difficult to let be so open with her. "It took me years to fit all the pieces together-- to see the whole picture--to see you--to know that you were the girl I wanted...love." Harry turned to lean both hands on the mantle. It was bloody hard to have her here and want her so badly when that damnable little voice in his head kept saying he didn't deserve her and that he should push her away.

"Too much has happened to me over the years..." Ginny moved closer to stand by his right side.

"You say you love me, but there's that tone in your voice that says you want to push me away still." She let her arms come up to wrap around her stomach and began to chew on her bottom lip.

"When I lived at Number 4 Privot Drive, my uncle Vernon used to call me a freak and speak of my unnaturalness. The Dursleys hated magic. I think it had to do with my mum and dad, dunno really, but in the Muggle world I'm also a freak." He kept his eyes focused straight ahead, not wanting to be distracted by Ginny, even though he was. "I've realized for a while now that the wizarding world basically has that same attitude toward me as well..."

"You're not a freak Harry!" Ginny interjected passionately. "You're our hero. You saved us all."

"A hero, someone once said, is just an ordinary person who for a moment does something out of the ordinary, and becomes a freak to the others who couldn't find it in themselves to do what was needed," he said sadly.

"That's been the bane of my life since I was a child. I became a hero, a freak just by being born. I was the Boy Who Lived. I was the Chosen One. Now I'm the Boy Who Defeated the Dark Lord. It all amounts to the same thing. I'm a freak...even if they don't say it to my face." He closed his eyes a moment and let a ragged sigh escape, then open them again and hung his head.

"I've been chased by darkness all my life, to the point that I feel like there's a part of that darkness in me. I'm melancholy and depressed and not fit company for anyone." The scent of Ginny was intoxicating and making it hard for him to breathe and think. Then he felt a hand, her left hand, slowly rest against his back. He closed his eyes and tried to relax, despite how much her touch made him want to pull her into his arms and kiss her.

"Did you ever think that the reason you're sad and depressed and, as you say, not fit company, is that you're always alone. You push us all away and dwell on all of your bad memories." She could feel the desire in both of them, and the more he tried to push her away, the more she wanted him.

"You just need someone to help you remember the good memories, and help you to make new ones, Harry..." She stopped to think a moment. She could feel that they were right on the edge here. One wrong action and she might lose him. What could she do? _Where there is being a will, there is being a way. _She heard Kreacher's voice in her head.

Harry thought of himself as a freak because of Tom. What reasoning could she use to make him believe that they could and should be together? Suddenly an idea came to her. Tom had messed up Harry's life, but he had also hurt her as well. Couldn't she be considered a freak as well, at least by Harry? _Hmmm,_ she thought, _that could be the answer._

"Harry! You remember my first year don't you?" She inquired softly.

"How could I forget?" He turned away from her, his hands moving from the mantle to fall loosely at his side. Then he began to walk over to the canopied bed that resembled his own in the Gryffindor dorm. His right hand shot up to his head and his fingers ran through the ruffled mass of raven hued hair. She followed close behind him not willing to let her battle with him end. He stopped at the bed and hung his head.

"I wrote in Tom's bloody diary, Harry. I let that bloody wanker possess me, Harry. He made me open the bloody Chamber." She was being forceful without yelling, and when she was right behind him she caught his left arm and forced him to swirl to face her, then gave him a quick shove to make him sit on the bed, her hands moving to rest on each of his shoulders.

"I called out to the bloody basilisk to attack people. I broke the necks of the roosters, so they couldn't crow and kill the bloody beast. I was a fool and I nearly got a lot of people killed, Hermione among them." She paused a moment to let that sink in. "You know what, Harry? If we're going to sit here and debate about who's a freak, I think we'd do well to remember this little escapade of mine. If you're a freak-- then-- so--am--I!" Harry's eyes flashed up at her, the hurt and confusion evident in them again.

"No Ginny, you didn't do any of that. It was all Tom." Harry stated firmly.

"You were just a victim of Tom. He used you, He…" Tom had used them all, he thought. He was beginning to hate that gnawing little voice in his head that kept telling him to push everybody away, to push Ginny away. It was almost like some last little residue of Tom was haunting him, trying to ruin his life, to control him.

"You're not a freak!" He blurted out angrily, through clenched teeth. Hope stirred in Ginny. She softly began to lightly massage his shoulders.

"Harry, if I was just a victim," she began quietly. "If I was used by Tom, then so were you, so were we all. If you don't think me a freak, then neither are you. You're just a tired unhappy boy who needs someone like me to hold you and be your friend." Ginny moved forward to press her body close to his and wrap her arms around his neck. Almost as if they had a mind of their own, Harry's arms snaked forward to clench around her waist and pull her close. He leaned forward, turning his head slightly, then nestled it on her chest. This was where he had always dreamed of them being, together in each other's arms.

"I love you, Harry Potter," her whole body quivered as she said these words, tucked warmly in his arms. "With my whole being I love you. I want you. I lust for you-- just like you lust and desire me. I want to be your companion, your girlfriend, your lover—and, maybe someday your wife. I want us to be together and find a big house and fill it with our love and as many children as the fates decree. Then I'll spend the rest of my life loving you and our children. Now isn't that a better future than being a lonely prat in this drab little prison you've confined yourself to?"

The feel of her and the smell of her were overwhelming his senses. The thought that after all these years, he might actually be able to fulfill the dream of being with her was overpowering.

"You make it sound so easy, Ginny. Nothing is ever that easy...as much as I'd really like it to be." _As much as I'd like to tear off your nightgown, pull you down onto this bed and ravish you senseless,_ came the rambling thought.Harry was in dire straits now with Ginny in his arms and swearing her unbridled love and devotion to him.

"It is just that easy, Harry. Tell me you love me. Tell me that you want a life with me, a home, and a family, and we can make it happen." Harry moved his head back and lifted it till he could behold her face.

She gave him her most beguiling smile and leaned down to kiss his cheek. Harry felt his whole body tingle, then a rush of fire spread through him. A faint whisper of the moral voice was all that was left in him, as the monster in his chest roared, said bugger off to the little voice as he tightened his grip on Ginny and pulled her back onto the bed with him.

His arousal was all too evident and all too painful to him. Using his feet he propelled them back to the middle of the large bed, then rolled over on top of Ginny, catching her lips with his own. Ginny's hands quickly moved into his hair as their mouths opened to deepen the kiss. Ginny's tongue snaked forward first, inviting Harry to further explore with her and Harry's tongue wrapped itself around hers they were lost in the passion of the moment. Ginny's legs suddenly gathered themselves around Harry's waist as Harry, without thinking, found himself massaging his arousal over the damp intersection between Ginny's legs. Before long they broke their fevered kissing to let air into their deprived lungs and take a moment to think. Their breathing was strained and they were gasping from their passion.

"Ginny..." Harry moaned out her name. "Are you sure that this is what you really want?" Harry asked trying to focus on her, amid their eyes meeting and locking on each other.

"Yes, Harry. I love you, I've wanted this for so very long." She managed to just get the words out between pained breathes.

"I do love you Ginny Weasley, I-I want you as well. I-I need you!" He moved down to capture her mouth again and the passion flared anew.

Ginny understood that they were at the moment of truth in their relationship now. Without even a brief hesitation she reached down and took her wand from the pocket of her nightgown, and thinking of Kreacher's last Muggle adage of advice, _Carpe Diem,_ _is meaning_-_Seize the Day, _she promptly banished their clothing. Feeling the loss of his boxers, surprised Harry, but he was beyond caring at that point. He felt the moist warmth of Ginny underneath him and the full image of what she was offering him, and repositioned himself and slowly thrust himself past the final barrier that made them two separate entities and joined with Ginny. He felt her legs tighten around him urging him further on.

So the dance of their heated desires stormed on through them and before long Harry's forceful passion caused Ginny to be swept away as the tide of pleasure washed over her in pulsating waves of blissful release. As they continued to move together as one Ginny thought only of how this was where she belonged, in love with, loved by, and enjoined in the passion of love with her Harry. He was finally her Harry now. One small sharp pain had been the only reminder that her old life was over. She had opened a new door to the future with Harry, and had offered him the possibility to join with her to embrace that future.

In a still coherent corner of her passionately overtaxed brain, simple repercussions were considered by her fading consciousness. No longer would she be the 'ickle Ginnikins' that Fred and George had taunted her with for years. Now Ginny Weasley would be the companion and lover of Harry Potter and as soon as she could cajole Harry into the right frame of mind, she would be Mrs. Ginevra Molly Potter, wife, intimate partner and mother to the next generation of the Potter Clan. _Yessss!_

Harry was lost in the whole wonderful experience of making love to his girl, his Ginny, for that is how he, all of a sudden, thought of her. He felt the pleasure build and course through her and thought, _I made her feel that, I made her happy._ Then he felt that pleasure flash through himself and they both felt his release flood Ginny with the warm liquid of his essence deep inside of her. Somehow though, Harry did not slow his movements. The monster in his chest just seemed to rage more fervently and so their passion continued until they were both spent and lie asleep in each others' arms, their love pushed beyond limits that they could comprehend, their bodies completely bereft of energy and they hearts entwined in the warm wonderful sanctuary of the love that they had finally acknowledged in each other.


	7. Chapter 7 A Possibility For Our Future

Chapter 7: A Possibility For Our future

Sometime later Ginny began to stir to consciousness, as her body began to rouse and the muscles flex, her face tightened as her body registered the many little aches and pains that were sending signals to her awakening brain. She thought of the glorious sensual fantasy that she had just experienced. She and Harry were in a bed like in his dorm room and had been busily engaged in heated kissing and shagging, and they had been adrift in a wave of endless and overwhelming satiation.

Harry was the boy who had given her that pleasure, and she in turn had held him and kissed him deeply and driven him into his own pleasure. It had all felt so real, so bloody overwhelmingly satisfying, that she hated to open her eyes and find herself in her own bed in her dorm, without the hope that her and Harry would be able to get together.

As all of her body's senses were becoming fully awake, Ginny was sure that she could feel her body, laying partially draped, on another body, her legs entangled with other legs, her left arm covering a warm expanse of hairy chest, and as she breathed in she swore she sensed a boys aroma, Harry's aroma.

Her eyes blinked twice then opened. As she looked up and her eyes focused, she recognized a boy's face, Harry's face. Then she noticed that they were lying in what looked like Harry's bed from his dorm. They were under his covers, naked. She moved her left hand out from under the covers to rub the sleep from her eyes, blinked a few times, and looked again.

Suddenly she knew that it hadn't been a dream. Kreacher _had _brought her here. She and Harry had talked, argued, confessed their love for one another and finally had moved to the bed and made mad passionate love.

Harry was still in a deep sleep, exhausted, no doubt from their lovemaking. She turned to her left, threw back the covers and sat up, her head feeling just a little lightheaded. As her feet touched the floor she leaned forward to let her hands rest on her knees and looked down on her body. She had quite a few bruises up and down the front of her body, and then she noticed the wash of dried blood between her legs and she smiled.

Her mum would be really upset with her 'little girl' if she knew what Harry and Ginny had been up to. _You're not Molly Weasley's virgin daughter any more. You're Harry Potter's woman now. _Ginny liked the idea of being thought of as a woman, instead of a girl, and even more so to be Harry's woman.

Another thought came to her as she considered the consummation of her love with Harry. They had been so enraptured with each other that they had not considered any use of either contraceptive potion or charm. Given the exuberance of their passionate lovemaking and the amount of Harry's essence that she had felt Him release into her, she felt sure that a son or daughter of Harry's might already be beginning to grow deep inside of her, and a wide grin spread across her face. _My future, no, our future could be beginning to take shape now, _came the thought in her head.

She closed her eyes a moment and tried to imagine the future she had talked about with Harry. Suddenly she thought of her brothers, who might not take kindly to Harry violating their sister and their trust in him. She smiled evilly out across the room. If they so much as threatened Harry, let alone tried to physically harm him, they would feel the all consuming wrath of Ginevra Molly Weasley, a woman every bit as fearsome as their mother.

A pop sounded in front of her, and her eyes flashed fully open to see Kreacher standing by the sofa in front of her, his back facing her.

"Greetings to you, Mistress Ginny!" He said with a contented demeanor. It struck Ginny that Kreacher addressed her as Mistress now. "You is seeming to have convinced Master Harry quite thoroughly that you is both belonging together."

Ginny felt her whole body tingle and knew her blush extended from the top of her head to the tips of her toes.

"Have you been spying on us then, Kreacher?" She asked, somewhat startled, yet not upset with the elf who had helped her to reach Harry.

"They is being ways to be aware of the generalities of a situation without Kreacher being overly intrusive on the specifics." Kreacher pulled out his special pouch and opened it and let the two crystal spheres settle in the palm of his right hand.

"These spheres is linked to you and to Master Harry's life and the general moods of your emotions. A violet aura from the crystal is showing that you is unhappy. A bright pink aura is showing you is very happy, and an amethyst aura is showing you is somewhere in between." Kreacher held the crystals up so that Ginny could see them. They glowed a bright pink.

"When Kreacher is leaving you alone with Master Harry, the crystals was violet, yet not long afterwards they is beginning to change to dark pink before suddenly turned to a brilliant light pink color, and Kreacher knew that you is somehow persuading Master Harry that both of your lives is being happier if you are together."

"You called me Mistress Ginny. Are you so sure that we will be together then?" She asked hopefully.

"You should not be doubting the feelings you has for one another." Kreacher announced confidently. "When the school year is ending Kreacher predicts that you is having a large wedding, and Kreacher is doing everything in his power, till then, to assures Master Harry's happiness as well as your own, by helpings you to make this happens."

Kreacher slid the crystals into the pouch, snapped his fingers and the pouch disappeared. "In case you is unaware of where you is, Kreacher would like to inform you that you is in the Room of Requirement, also you is need to be aware that your brother Ronald and his mudbl...... that is to say, your friend Hermione Granger is approaching the entrance to the Room, in an effort to find you and Master Harry." Kreacher snapped his fingers again. "The entrance is now under Master Harry's and your control, so no one may enter unless you deem it right and proper. If you is feeling that you is needing anything, you is just need to ask the Room and it is helping you as it can."

Ginny thought a moment and wished for a robe to wear, and a small terry cloth bathrobe, red with gold trim and a lion blazoned patch on the left breast appeared on the bed beside her. She reached over to it and pulled it to her and slowly slipped it on and pulled it around her to cover herself, despite the aches of her body, and it fit very comfortably.

"Thank you, Kreacher-- for all your help. You have helped two impudent children see the error of their ways and helped them towards the possibilities of their future." Kreacher turned toward her and she tried to stand to move toward him but her legs were sore and a bit unsteady and she almost fell, but steadied herself and sat back down. "Oh, Merlin, that was not well done, by any means. Our passions seem to have gotten the best of me." She smiled at Kreacher and bit her lower lip.

"Nothing being so worthwhile as the fulfillment of your dreams, you will find, is being easily achieved without some hardship, some pain. Master Harry is giving everything he has to destroy the Dark Lord, would you be doing anything less for him, Mistress Ginny?" Kreacher looked at her with his arms folded in front of him and a hopeful smile on his face.

"I would do anything for Harry, Kreacher." She finally stood up. She stretched her body, then reached back and found her wand and put it into the pocket of her robe. Then she caught and held Kreacher's eyes with her own. "I think that both of us would give our all for Harry's happiness."

"Just so, Mistress Ginny. We is agreed then that both of us woulds do all in our power to be making and keeping Master Harry happy, and in doing so, we is finding our own happiness. I is leaving you now, so you cans continue to seek that happiness. If for any reason you is needing my services, you is only needing to call out my name." Kreacher turned and was about to snap his fingers to leave, when Ginny called to him.

"Kreacher, can you do me a big favor?' Ginny asked with a wide smile and eyebrows raised impishly.

"How can Kreacher help his Mistress?" he asked, his head half turned to look at her.

"Keep the crystals with you from now on and try to help us continue being happy."

Kreacher gave her a toothy grin. "Be assured Kreacher is keeping a close eye on Master Harry and you, Mistress. It is being Kreacher's pleasure to do it. I bids you good day." In an instant he snapped his fingers and was gone.

Ginny found it hard to believe the change that had occurred in Kreacher, since she had come across him at Grimmauld place several years before. It was hard to reconcile the foul troublemaker that Kreacher was, with the new pleasant elf devoted to the service of her Harry and her as well. Ginny found though that she liked and accepted the metamorphosis with relish.

Ginny turned and looked back at Harry, still asleep, yet restless, his brows furrowed. He seemed troubled. She leaned back down on the bed, bracing herself with her arms. He was her dream come true. He was finally her Harry and she hated to see him disturbed. She moved down and placed a warm kiss on his forehead and whispered gently to him. "I love you Harry."

Harry's body relaxed somewhat and his face displayed a visage of peace and contentment.

A sudden noise startled her and she looked around to discover the cause. The door to the Room off to her right, just beyond the end of the bed seemed to be where the cause of the noise was, and she remembered that Kreacher had said Ron and Hermione were coming to look for her. She readjusted the robe around her and tied the belt that hung loose on it around her waist to keep it closed. It was a short bathrobe that barely came to her mid thigh and had short sleeves that barely touched her elbows. It seemed more a convenience robe for a boudoir rather than a full body wrap to cover a girl and keep her dignity intact, yet this is what her mind had called up.

She stifled a laugh at the idea of meeting her brother and her friend in what might be considered a naughty and suggestive garment. Suddenly she felt the urge to use the loo, and thought about the need to the Room. Instantly a door appeared around the end and to the right of the bed.

She made her way to it and removing the robe, quickly relieved herself. Then she wished for a bath sponge and soap and cleaned her face and body up a bit. A brush and toothpaste appeared on the sink. Ginny giggled not sure whether she had asked for them or whether the Room was just improvising. She decided to clean her teeth as well, best to be all fresh and ready for Harry when he woke.

She looked at herself in the mirror and the face that she saw was more pleasing than the one she had originally gone to bed with, except for the dark rings under her eyes, so she reached for her wand and applied some healing spells that faded some of the dark shadows there. Finally she was satisfied and picked up the robe and fit her arms through the sleeves and retied the belt around her waist. She stowed her wand in the robe pocket and giving herself one more glance in the mirror, nodded her approval and exited the loo. She looked back at Harry quickly. He was sleeping peacefully with an almost cheerful smile on his face that Ginny knew she had put there.

She turned and walked over to the door and tried to listen for her brother and her friend. Then a knock sounded on the door. Obviously they could not enter the Room, and she thought she heard someone shout Alohamora and become upset when the door still would not open. Before any more actions could be taken, Ginny willed the door to unlock, opened it quickly and stepped out, closing the door behind her, and willing it to lock.

Ron and Hermione stepped back when the door had opened, then stood gobsmacked when Ginny stepped out in her skimpy attire and very tousled hair. Ginny leaned against the door and crossed her arms and had a slight smirk on her face.

****************

"Ginny!" They both barked at her in unison. "What's going on? We were wondering if you'd be here?" Hermione asked. "Have you found, Harry?" Then taking in Ginny's raiment and glowing smile immediately understood. "Oh, Ginny, you did find Harry didn't you?" Ron then looked at Hermione oddly and back to Ginny, enquiringly.

"What's she on about then, you know where Harry is, eh?" As Ron took the time to actually look at his sister, it finally registered how she was dressed and what it might mean. "What have you been up to Ginny?"

"Oh, Ron, please......" said Hermione, as Ginny giggled evilly.

"I found Harry, or I should say Kreacher found me, and helped me to find Harry." she said her piece and let it sink into Ron and Hermione.

"Kreacher found you, you say, and brought you to Harry." Hermione interjected.

"Yes, he was concerned for his master's happiness." Ginny said happily.

"So, Harry's in there?" Hermione asked tentatively.

"Well what's going on then? Let's go in and talk to him. We'll help you get things straightened out." Ron said a worried tone in his voice.

"You don't need to talk to him right now, Ron. Harry and I have already straightened things out. We yelled at each other, we argued with each other. We finally just took the time to look at and listen to our hearts. We both agreed that we love each other, and we want to be with each other." She stopped a moment to close her eyes and take a deep cleansing breath. Then she opened her eyes and caught and held Hermione's eyes for a moment, then turned back to Ron.

"We're where we want to be now, we're where we should have been years ago. If I had had the true courage a Gryffindor should have after Harry brought me out of the Chamber, I might have gotten to know Harry sooner. We might have gone to the Ball together, we might have been a couple all this time."

"Could have, should have, would have…That's all in the past, Ginny." Intoned Hermione and Ginny turned to her.

"Yes, it is, and so are all those silly games we played on Harry, the first term of this year." She stood away from the door and reached back with her left hand to touch the door, almost with a reverence. "Harry is in this room now, and that means that my future is in this room now. Neither of you need to worry about us anymore. I thank you for everything you tried to do for me and Harry. Tell everybody that I appreciate their help."

She turned to face the door, her thoughts more on who was in the room, than the two people she was talking to. "This experience has made me realize one thing. It's always been about Harry and me. It's always been about who we are, what we want from ourselves and for ourselves, and what we want from each other. When we came together in this Room, each of us saw who the other really was, and realized that we cared enough about each other to put the past behind us and cling to what has been right in front of us all this time--our love. I think that that love will carry us forward to wherever we want to go, to whatever we want to do" She wished for the door to unlock, and she opened it and began to move into the Room.

"Ginny...." Ron closed the gap between them and Ginny turned quickly to him to see him smiling. "Best of luck, eh, Gin. I hope you both find what happiness you're looking for."

"Don't worry Ron, we have, we will, thanks again." She reached up and kissed his cheek then turned and was gone and the door closed and locked again. Hermione moved close to Ron and put her arms around him.

**********************

"This will all work out, Ron. Things will get back to normal soon. You'll see. Pretty soon they'll be out here walking hand in hand smiling to each other, and unless I miss my guess by a great deal, I would say that there will be a big wedding this summer right after we graduate." Ron turned around and slipped his arms around Hermione.

"You know we could actually make it a very big wedding. A double ceremony would do it up right, if you're of a mind to."He said with a confident smile.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley are you asking me to marry you?' Asked Hermione, happily startled.

"Yes, I believe you've got it in a nutshell. I Ronald Bilius Weasley, am asking you, Hermione Jean Granger, to join together, and rather happily I might add, in the holy bonds of matrimony. You know, till death us do part, and all the rest that goes with it." He leaned down to gather her lips to his own and she enthusiastically leaned into the kiss and before long they were deeply snogging one another.

After a few moments when they both pulled back gasping for breath, he continued "So what do you think, Hermione, would being married to me be a grand enough adventure for you to get involved in."

Hermione blinked her eyes trying to focus, and tried to catch her breath. "Yes Ronald, I expect being married to you would be _the_ most wonderful adventure that I could ever imagine." And she kissed him quickly but soundly again, and as the kiss broke this time they held each other close, and focused on the door.

"Hard to believe those two finally got their act together, eh?" Asked Ron smiling.

"From the looks of it, Ginny pulled out all of the stops to get to Harry, and I don't expect she'll ever let him go." Hermione mouthed quietly, but sincerely. "They'll be alright Ronald, I don't think we have to worry about it."

"McGonagall was right about fate, ya think?" Queried Ronald.

"Yes, it does seem like the hand of fate seems to have given them a nudge in the right direction." Quipped Hermione.

A loud crack sounded and Kreacher stood before them. "Good day to you Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger!" Kreacher said with a wide grin.

They both stared at Kreacher, flabbergasted. "Maybe the hand of fate had just a little bit of help, eh?" A startled Ron inquired.


	8. Chapter 8 The Right Choice

Chapter 8: The Right Choice

As the door to the Room closed and locked, Ginny turned toward the bed and her love, her Harry. As Ginny looked out across the room, she could just see Harry beginning to stir on the bed. Despite what she had told Ron and Hermione, she felt that there was still an element of uncertainty in their relationship.

As she noticed Harry wake and turn looking for her, she had a memory of what Bill had told her before flash through her head. _If you want him, you have to go after him._ She straightened her shoulders and began to walk over to the bed with an enthusiastic stride and one heartfelt goal in mind: to make bloody sure that Harry Potter knew that they belonged together, that what they had just shared wasn't just a fluke.

On the bed Harry had dreamed about Ginny again, dreamed about her soft creamy skin, dreamed about kissing his way across the myriad pathways that her freckles lead him over and around the glorious texture of her body. He reached out with his left hand, and was disappointed when he did not find Ginny in the bed beside him.

His eyes blinked several times and he squinted to look about him, he could not see Ginny anywhere. After what they had just shared and enjoyed, he knew from her responses that she had enjoyed herself as much as he had. Would she have just left without telling him?

_You don't deserve her. _The tortuous moral voice returned to mock him in his head again. _You shouldn't even be thinking about her. Remember, you're the unnatural freak...you're a killer._

Then the truevoice of his heart came rushing forward angrily _NO! I-am-not-a-freak. Ginny said that she loved me! _He turned on his side and his right hand reached out to rub the empty area on the bed as he whispered her name quietly "_Ginny_."

Ginny walked up to the bed with a confident and purposeful air, a hungry smile on her face. Harry's eyes slowly panned up at her, taking in her apparel then finally catching her eyes with his own.

She struck a seductive pose with hands on hips. She noticed his glasses on the floor by her feet and bent down to pick them up and hand them to him and he took them and put them on.

Harry smiled and thought to himself, _It would be bloody marvelous if I could just say I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good, like with the marauders map, and she would take off the robe and hop in the bed with me._

Ginny closed her eyes a second, drew in a deep breath and then exhaled to calm he nerves. _I can do this!_ Then she opened her eyes and her hands moved to undo the belt on the robe and let the robe slowly slip to the floor. She slowly turned her body to make sure that Harry could get a complete look at her, feeling the tingling rush flow over her that let her know that her body had like turned a reddish hue from blushing.

Harry, for his part was awestruck, as his eyes scanned over the whole of her body as she turned. His mouth dropped open and his tongue licked at his lower lip for a second before he closed his mouth. He watched as her whole body began to turn red in a deep blush as she finally came around to face him again.

"Like what you see, Harry?" Ginny said with a hopeful voice.

It took a moment for Harry to find his voice. "You're bloody beautiful Ginny! Merlin I..."

"You know how to flatter a girl Harry." she said then motioned to the bed with her right hand. "Do you mind if I join you, my love?"

Harry just nodded and pulled the covers back for her. She knelt on the bed and joined him, pulling the sheet and the comforter back over them. She moved herself quickly over and on top of him, her legs straddling his hips. She felt an electric rush run through her at the contact of their bodies again.

When he felt Ginny's body moving against his, he caught her caramel eyes with his own. Immediately he felt arms slip under his, and lips capture his own in a moist sweltering kiss. Then they were lost in the passion of the moment and his arms came forward to envelope her and pull her close. After several moments Ginny pulled back from their torrid embrace to take a deep breath and gaze into his bright emerald eyes, as they opened to lock on her caramel orbs.

"You really are here, Ginny, I..." Harry stuttered with a relieved smile on his face.

"Well of course I'm really here, you prat. Did you think that all that world shattering sex was just a bloody dream, Harry? Get a bloody grip on yourself!" Ginny let loose, with a half mad, half happy lustful prattle.

"Excuse me if everything that we just did a little while ago didn't rattle your insides. It certainly did mine, let me tell you, Mr. Potter. I would definitely say that we shagged each other quite a bit senseless, and let me tell you something else. Now that we've both had our chance to rest, I intend for us to go for another round, my fine little Gryffindor stud. What do you say to that?" An evil grin fixed itself to her face.

"I, ah..." He hesitated a moment, trying accept that it truly was real. "I'd say that that sounds like an absolutely brilliant idea." A half unsure, but hopeful smile began to spread across his countenance. "Are you sure you're alright then, I didn't hurt you…I…" Concern was etched on his face.

"Of course you bloody well hurt me, you git!" She saw the pain begin to take hold of him and determined not to let him crawl back into himself again.

"Don't you even try to pull back into that little pitiful world of yours, Harry. Yes, you hurt me. I've got bruises all over me and there's a fire raging between my legs still, where you plunged into me. But, you know what Harry, my fine love, I wouldn't have it any other way." She leaned down quickly capture his lips, then pulled back.

"Life's like that. You know it as well as I do, maybe even more, since you bloody well went up to old Moldyshorts and let him toss that bloody killing curse at you." It bothered her to think too much about it, but it had to be said. She was flowing into her take control mode. She snickered. _I'm just as bad as mum._

"You did what you had to for all of us. We're all alive because you were willing to accept a little pain." She took a deep breath, and let him think about it before she continued, in a soothing voice.

"Tell me something Harry my love, would you take any of that back, would you balk at doing it again, to keep me or anyone else from facing the same fate, eh?" She could see the momentary turmoil in his face before he closed his eyes and took a deep breath and exhaled briefly. Ginny could see the unshakable resolve in his eyes when he opened them again, catching hers.

"I wouldn't hesitate to do it again. For everyone, for you, especially for you. I loved you then as deeply as I love you now. I would suffer the torments of the damned for you." Ginny could feel the tears begin to well in her eyes.

"See, my love. There'll always be some pain along the way. You can't get to the sweet rewards of life without a few aches, a few rough roads along the way. So yes there was, is, a little discomfort, but the love we just shared, for me was the most beautiful experience of my life, and I wouldn't take it back, one minute of it." She reached down and gave him a quick peck on the nose, then pulled back to catch his eyes again. _I'll never get tired of kissing him,_ she thought.

Harry nodded and allowed a quiet hopeful laugh to trickle out. "I've had any number of dreams about us eventually being together like this. I just found it hard to make myself act on it in real life."

"We've both been bloody prats about this, so don't feel too badly, Harry. I could have just said something to you about my feelings long ago."

Then Ginny saw a hint of some idea come to him like a memory.

"What?" Her brows knit in curiosity.

"Just thinking back to what Sirius told me once. You see, he came to know my family quite well. It seems He knew my dad's dad as well. Both men, it turns out, married red headed girls, which intrigued Sirius. So, Sirius went digging into the Potter family history, as best as he could." They were both caught spellbound by each other's eyes.

"He found that as far back as is recorded, males of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter always, to a man, married red heads, as if there was some enchantment on the family." Harry let out a stilted laugh at the happy smile that began to spread across Ginny's face.

"So we might say that this was destined to be all along, eh?" she said softly.

"I certainly don't feel any less enchanted than my predecessors, and I don't want to go against the tradition, and as I love you more than life itself and would gladly continue to make love to you till we both expire from the fires of our passion. I feel that we should give serious thought to continuing and deepening this relationship." He pulled her down till they were forehead to forehead and nose to nose.

_This is right Harry, this is the way you should always be with her. Love her, hold onto to her. Don't be afraid to claim her. _Said that newer voice in his head. Harry liked this new voice. It was as if his own heart was talking to him.

"I couldn't agree with you more, my love." In her heart she was sure there could only be one way to deepen the relationship, and she held her breath waiting for him to continue.

Harry hesitated a minute. It was a big step to take, but in his heart he knew now that he wanted her too badly to let her go. The little voice popped up again to tell him to continue.

_She belongs to you, and you belong to her._ So he plunged ahead.

"I don't want anyone to think that you are a just a quick slag. You mean so much more to me than that. There is a possible downside to being with me though, that you have to consider before you make the choice to be with me." A sad frown suddenly formed on his lips.

"What could possibly be bad about being with you? Do you snore or maybe drink a little too much. Merlin, Harry after all you've been through you're entitled to-"

"No, Ginny be realistic. There are more than likely still people out there who don't like me for destroying Tom-Lord Voldemort. And, they could be, even as we speak plotting to kill me. I can deal with that for me but, I couldn't cope if anything were to happen to you." said Harry in a half disheartened and half angry manner.

"Harry, now that we know how we both feel about each other, do you think that I could ever have any kind of a life without you?" she said.

"I think that's why I've been so depressed lately. I think some part of me understood just how much you mean to me. I've had this voice in my head for the longest time telling me I didn't deserve to have you, or a happy life. That bloody voice has always interfered with my life." He looked away in contemplation.

"Harry, look at me." She commanded softly and he turned back to face her.

"I still have a voice that haunts me as well. Tom's voice still comes back at me, even though he's gone. He tells me I'm silly or useless or unloved. And you know what? It's bloody hard to fight him off sometimes, but I do."

"I think I know what my voice is now that I really focus on it," said Harry. "It's the Dursleys, mostly uncle Vernon yelling at me all those years and calling me an unnatural freak. You know something. When I look in your eyes I don't see an unnatural freak. I see someone who can be loved and appreciated. I see that you want me and love me and the real voice in me says that I have the right to want and love you."

"Good for you, Harry. What we need to do then is join together as one voice to shout down those other voices and make the life we want for ourselves."

"It just so happens that it might be easier than you might think to accomplish that. I found out last year that I am quite wealthy, actually. Something people neglected to tell me all these years. There isn't a reason in the world that I would ever really have to work, unless it was to work on making us both happy. I think it would make everyone, especially your family, happy if we were to perhaps make the relationship more permanent as well." Harry hesitated a minute to see Ginny's reaction, before he thought about continuing.

"And just what is it that you have in mind, my love?" Ginny's heart was pounding in her chest and she breathing faster.

"Would you Ginevra Molly Weasley accept the proposal of marriage from me, Harry James Potter. Come and live with me in any of the several houses I've only recently discovered that I own, as the Head of the Houses of Black and Potter?" He stopped a moment to let that thought settle into her head and then went on.

"Would you be my wife and help me restore and refurbish one of these houses, and make it into a loving home for both of us?" One step at a time he thought.

"Would you be willing to help me fill up some of the bedrooms in the house with our little Potter children and help me spend all those galleons rotting away in my family's vaults" For once Ginny was gobsmacked and speechless, and breathing erratically.

Her mouth hung open like a fish's. Harry seemed to have listened to what she had told him earlier. _YESSS! Now we can both have our dreams, together._

"Let me get this straight, Harry Potter." She tried to calm her breathing . "You want to marry me--and take me to live in some large house." She swallowed heavily.

"And we'll continue to shag…I mean make love and have lots of little children. To fill up the manor...." Ginny looked away from him finally, lost in thoughts of how all her dreams were neatly falling into her lap.

"You're saying that you love me, you want me..." She turned back to capture his eyes, wanting to be absolutely certain about his response. "Harry, please, I..."

"I'm sorry I've been such a git, Ginny. I want you! I need you! I love you more than anything. Please say you'll be my wife." Harry took a breath and exhaled slowly trying to calm his own nerves, his eyes tearing. There was still just a smidgen of doubt in his breast. He needed her to say the words.

"Oh Merlin, Harry, my love. You know that's been my dream since I was three years old and heard the story of The Boy Who Lived."

"Yes, I believe that I heard something about that," he began his voice a little ragged.

"Except, now I seem to have become The Boy Who Loves, finally. So, what's your answer, Ginevra Molly Weasley?" He asked hopefully.

Ginny seemed to hesitate a moment, then she calmed down and seemed to be in control. Then her eyebrows arched and she chewed at her lower lip, almost as if she couldn't decide.

A jubilant smile then began to broaden on her face and a warm sensuous raspy voice seemed to flow from her. "Haaarrrry! Merlin...I would like nothing better than to be your wife!"

Suddenly her lips were on Harry's, much to his pleasure, and their tongues were dueling for dominance in each other's mouths, and Harry rolled over on top of Ginny and they both pulled back to breathe for a second. Harry felt her legs move around his waist just like before, urging their passions onward.

"I've wanted you for the longest time. It'll make me the happiest man in the world to stop being a bloody noble git and spend the rest of my life showing you how much I love you." He smiled at her, happy to destroy the one nagging doubt in his heart.

"The rest of my life...yes! And I promise you, Harry, no more silly tricks." _This is right. This is what it should have been all along. _She thought.

"Make love to me again, Harry, till were both worn and senseless. Maybe we can start those little Potter children right now," she said softly and sensually, _if we haven't already_, she thought to herself. They moved to continue their passions again. Ginny and Harry were the happiest they had ever been in their life.

"Works for me!" Said Harry, capturing her lips again and losing himself in the rapture of love that engulfed them. He moved his mouth down to hers and then they were both lost in their desires for one another again. Somewhere in the back of his consciousness he could just hear a voice saying _Mischief Managed._

**************************

Outside the Room, Kreacher stood in front of Ron and Hermione, holding two crystals in his right hand. The crystals glowed a bright pink, almost whitish hue.

"These crystals is bound to my Master Harry and Mistress Ginny." Kreacher said matter of factly.

"Would those be Croiclochs, Kreacher?" Hermione asked in a suddenly exited state.

"Miss Granger is truly being a wise witch, indeed, to be knowing of these." said the little elf.

"Firbolg magic, as I understand it." she said, a smile spreading on her face.

"Croiclochs? Firbolgs? What are you two on about then?" asked Ron.

"Firbolgs is being one of the ancient tribes of people in Ireland. They is great magical practitioners. When the new tribes is coming, the Firbolgs is retreating back into the deep hills and valleys. Muggles calls them Leath Progan, or Leprecauns." said Kreacher, with an amused grin.

"Leprecauns? You havin' me on then, or what?" asked Ron, curious but wary about believing the old elf.

Hermione turned her head towards Ron and gave him a pointed stare. "Really Ronald, with you being a pure blood and growing up with magic, I would expect you to have some knowledge of and respect for other magical folk." she shook her head at him.

"Leprecauns! You gotta be ruddy ribbing me royal! Do you really expect me to believe in Leprecauns?" He asked as he caught Hermione's eyes with his own.

"Ronald I..." Hermione stopped, feeling it would not be worth arguing the point with Ron. She turned back to Kreacher, looked up sharply with her eyes once then sighed and let her eyes come back down to focus on Kreacher.

"You were saying Kreacher." she smiled at the little elf.

"Whether you is believing or not. Firbolgs is real. Kreacher was on a task from one of his noble Black masters many years ago and is quite literally running into a Firbolg boy caught by a muggle. Kreacher is helping him to escape the muggle and he is giving Kreacher the crystals." Kreacher had a far off look in his eyes as he remembered the incident.

"He just handed you the crystals, just like that?" asked Ron, more intent now to understand the story from Kreacher, since Hermione was so interested.

"Funny thing that is being." said Kreacher. "The young Firbolg, his name being Cashlin, is taking hold of Kreacher's shoulders and is looking deep into his eyes. His eyes is squinting and he is stepping back from Kreacher and the next minute he is snapping his fingers and the crystals is appearing in his hand. He is bowing to Kreacher and saying 'thank you' then-'I'm after thinkin' that ye'll be needing these one fine day, me friend'. Then he is giving them to Kreacher, smiling, giving Kreacher a wink and with a wave he is being gone."

"You think he saw what you'd need them for, Kreacher? Could a Firbolg know the future?" asked Hermione, somewhat in awe.

"They is very old creatures, and is being very magical. Kreacher is not thinking about it till now." Kreacher looked down at the crystals now with a renewed wonder. "Maybe Kreacher and the crystals was always meant to help Master Harry." Kreacher looked up at Hermione.

"It's a wonderful miracle that has brought my two friends together." she gave a broad smile to the elf.

"How is it we're meant to know that their happy then?" asked Ron.

Just at that moment the crystals glowed a bright pink almost whitish color.

"This color and radiance to the crystals means that they is the happiest they could possibly be." Kreacher said in an amazed quiet tone.

"Well, s'pose that means all _is _well that ends well, at least for them." Ron cracked merrily, as they all gazed at the door to the Room.

Hermione turned her attention to where Kreacher stood with the crystals in front of them. Then he slowly put the crystals back into his pouch. Kreacher crossed his arms together over his chest and a slightly bemused expression came over his aged face.

"Mistress Ginny asked Kreacher to keep the crystals with him to help make sure they stay happy." the little elf said, as the smile on his face widened.

"Mistress Ginny?" both Ron and Hermione intoned together. Kreacher raised an eyebrow at them in a knowing smirk.

"S'like I said before, 'Mione, a double wedding," they both gave a hearty laugh.

"You seem to have accomplished by yourself, in one night, what we couldn't achieve with a small army in several months." Hermione noted with a glowing smile.

"Kreacher is believing that you is over complicating the problem, and is attacking it with a much over zealous approach, and is ignoring Master Harry's obvious emotional instability." Kreacher intoned calmly.

"Harry's isnstabilly, what's he going on about, then?" asked Ron.

"Instability, Ron. Harry's always been an emotional mess. I should have thought more about that when I made our plans." Hermione said thoughtfully. "Moot point now, though. They worked it out between themselves." She smiled at Kreacher. "With just a little nudge from a friend."

"Kreacher is very happy he is able to help his master. As Kreacher is explaining to Mistress Ginny, this world, as a whole, is always treating Master Harry like a house elf, when he is only wanting to be his own man and live his own life. Kreacher is looking into the heart and mind of Master Harry and Mistress Ginny and is feeling that if they is given the opportunity to express they own feelings for one another, that they is willing to accept who they is and embrace they feelings and accept that they is right to be together."

"Definitely seems to have worked, I'd say." Ron said, a big grin on his face.

Hermione stood straight and put her hands on her hips "It's like you were playing Puck, Kreacher." she said smirking. "There's a lot more to you than we give you credit for."

Kreacher's left arm swung down to his side as his right hand held to his chest as he gave a slight bow and backed up a step.

"Gentles, do not reprehend:

If you pardon, we will mend.

And as I am an honest Puck,

If we have unearned luck

Now to 'scape the serpent's tongue,

We will make amends ere long;

Else the Puck a liar call:

So, good night unto you all.

Give me your hands, if we be friends,

And Robin shall restore amends.

Ron laughed casually. "You know he almost reminds me of Dobby." Ron said as a sad nostalgic look came over his face. "Thanks for all your help Kreacher."

"Kreacher lives but to serve his master and mistress."

"Yes, thank you Kreacher, I think we'll all be a little happier now that Harry and Ginny can finally enjoy the life they deserve together" She looked up into Ron's eyes and pulled him closer, and they both moved into a deep satisfying kiss.

Kreacher turned away, smiling. "Kreacher is knowing that if he is allowing Master Harry's heart to see that there is a happy future for him, that he is eventually making the right choice." In an instant Kreacher snapped his fingers and was gone.

THE END


End file.
